The Princess and the American
by shamrock1787
Summary: It's hard being gay.  It's hard being royal.  Try being both.  Princess Isabella is expected to become Queen and produce an heir, but all she wants is Alice, an American Student who has trouble keeping secrets.  Things are going to get a little crazy. A/B
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First, I don't own the characters, second, I haven't abandoned my other story, but I had to put this one out. I'm sure you know what inspired it. Third, I'm sure I'm taking some liberties with how the British Monarchy works, but at least I didn't make her catholic or something. And finally fourth, I hope you enjoy it.**

BPOV

As soon as I made to step down the stairs of the plane, a faithful hand was there to guide me and I smiled at him.

"Welcome back Your Highness." The head of our security said, as I made my way to the ground, ignoring the shouts of my name from reporters.

"Thank you William. How is your family?"

"Very good, miss, thank you." He answered. I finally looked up, taking a deep breath. I hadn't been home in quite a while and it seems that was cause for swarms of people to come out and greet me. One in particular made me grin.

My cousin Edward stood a few meters ahead of me, giving me a cheeky smile. I waved to roaring crowds, quickly making my way towards him and throwing myself into his arms in a hug. I adored my younger cousin. We were practically inseparable as children. It was a shame our parents weren't reversed, seeing as he was made to be royal. I on the other hand, the _actual_ heir to the throne, was not. This was a fact that bothered my father to no end, and also the main reason I was home. I had been in Haiti, building houses and teaching English for the past year, but received a call from my father stating in no uncertain terms that I was to come home and live up to the expectations and responsibilities placed on me. He, like my grandfather, had married into the royal line and therefore was not eligible to take the throne. My mother died three years ago, of cancer. That left me alone, as the sole heir to my Grandmother's throne. Personally, I was hoping she outlived me.

"Isabella." Edward greeted once we'd pulled away. He bowed, winking at me playfully as he did so. "You look much better than the last picture I saw of you. Remind me again why you were covered in mud?"

I laughed, thinking about it. I had been playing with some kids from the school I taught in and our fooling around ended up with me in a puddle of mud and several children piled on top of me. _I miss them already_, I thought, frowning.

"Just good clean fun, Edward." I smiled as he laughed, escorting me to the waiting car.

"Yes, well, you realize your fun was on the cover of every magazine. Uncle Charles wasn't very happy, seeing as how you also neglected to return for the state dinner the week before. I believe his words were, "Your behavior was not befitting of wealthy commoner much less the Princess of Wales."

I slipped gracefully into the car with one last smile and wave to the crowds, then groaned as Edward joined me.

"I know. He made that perfectly clear in our last conversation."

"Well, lucky for you, he's in Bath this weekend, visiting she-who-must-not-be-named." Perhaps this fact should have surprised me, seeing as how he'd insisted I come home and now that I'm here, isn't even around to greet me, but it didn't. If I were completely honest with myself, I had always known that my parents' marriage was one of convenience. They both had affairs, but they were well hidden from public eyes. Apparently, my father didn't see the point, now that my mother was gone. His lover, Lady Margaret, was very much like him, stiff, proper, and full of herself. Most of those traits I was used to, having grown up around heads of state and other dignitaries, but what made her intolerable was her voice. It was a high-pitched, nasally, cackle that made me wish I could bring back beheadings. Needless to say, I didn't entertain her presence often. This fact was an area of contention between my father and me, among several other things.

"I'm not ready for this." I moaned, grabbing Edward's arm and dropping my head on his shoulder as he chuckled. "I don't want to be Princess of Wales again. Can't I be just Isabella a little while longer?" Then a thought occurred to me. "Let's go out tonight!" I said, staring up Edward's eyes pleadingly. He grimaced, not enjoying nightlife nearly as much as I do. "Please Eddie?"

He cracked under my puppy face as I knew he would and pulled out his phone. "Fine." He sighed, dialing a number I recognized. "Rosalie, Isabella requires your help tonight." He said rolling his eyes at his sister's response. "Yes, yes, you were right." I squealed, hugging him again and shouting my greetings to Rose over the phone. "We just pulled up, see you in a minute."

Apparently, Edward had an inkling that I would want to go to a club, because we had pulled up outside the townhouse he shared with his sister, rather than the palace.

Rosalie pulled me into a hug as soon as I stepped through the door, while Edward was telling the guards and chauffer to take my things home. Only my personal guards would remain, as I couldn't shake them even if I wanted to. Thankfully, they were much more discreet than the official units. I had hand chosen them two years ago, so they knew me quite well at this point and didn't even bat an eye at the turn of events.

"Come on, I think there's a rugby match on. It'll be ages before they're done up there." Edward said to Mark and Clinton as Rose pulled me upstairs.

An hour and a half later I didn't look a thing like myself, nor did rose. The wonders of make-up never cease to amaze. I chose a fairly simple short black dress with some gaudy jewelry. Rose was dressed to the nines, however, and seemed to be going for the Paris Hilton look tonight, which was good, as it'd take the attention off me. It's hard to go out when everyone around the world knows who you are and what you look like.

"Come on Eddie!" I called in to the parlor. He emerged a few seconds later changed from his previous suit into a dress shirt and dark jeans. Mark and Clinton had also changed and wore khakis and polo shirts. "Alright, let's go!" I shrieked happily, leading the way outside where Mark pulled around a black town car.

"Are you sure about this place, Isabella? It seems awfully…common." Edward said, frowning at the neon sign as we approached the club. Mark had parked a couple blocks away, so as not to draw attention.

"That's the point, Edward." Rosalie said, turning around to roll her eyes at her brother.

"This is the best place to go, trust me. There will be so many people in there, no one will even notice us!" I said excitedly, bounding ahead and grabbing Rose's hand as we easily passed by the bouncers.

The club was completely dark except for a few lights by the bar and strobes lighting up the dance floor. It was already packed with people, laughing and drinking as they talked or grinded up on each other. I started making my way to the dance floor, but Rosalie took my hand, instead dragging me to the bar.

She ignored my whining about wanting to dance and ordered us two shots each.

"Do these with me first and then we'll go dance, okay?" She said, pouting at me. I rolled my eyes nodding and picking up the first glass, downing it. Rose followed my lead, then we followed them with our second, sputtering and grinning at the burn making its way down into our stomachs.

"Come on!" I screamed over the thumping base, dragging Rosalie to the dance floor. I didn't have a clue where Edward was, probably already off with a girl. He didn't even have to try, really. Girls clung to him like bees to honey. If only it were so easy for me. But that was my little secret. As far as the world knew I was simply being picky about my suitors. I hadn't even told Rose and Edward yet about my affinity for the fairer sex. After all, I was to be Queen and queens simply were not gay. It just wasn't done.

We had only just wiggled our way into the depths of the dance floor when Rose and I found ourselves pressed into by two men. This fact didn't bother Rosalie in the slightest. She loved men, in all forms, which unfortunately had gotten her put in the papers nearly as often as me. I was not quite so happy, but ignored the slightly hard appendage pressed up against my thigh and tried to enjoy the music. I let my body feel the beat, syncing with the hard, muscular being behind me. That didn't keep me from grimacing though whenever I felt a throb against me.

Abruptly, the body behind me changed with the song and suddenly I was pressed against a form that was distinctly female. Soft breasts pushed into my back as a soft, hot voice breathed in my ear.

"You didn't seem to be enjoying him much, so I thought I'd try my luck." A wicked voice said, and I could practically hear a smirk, but I didn't dare turn around. Rose was still across from me, grinding into a large tan man, and completely oblivious to my change in partner.

I gasped as small hands edged their way around my hips to spread across my stomach, pulling me tighter into the curve of a lap.

"You're very beautiful. I picked you out from all the way over at the bar." The voice whispered again, this time into my neck where soft lips trailed over my skin, not with kisses, but just a sweet caress. It occurred to me that the accent was distinctly American and my curiosity only increased. I needed to see this woman who was the reason for the unexpected flutters in my stomach.

Before I could make a move she wrapped her fingers up with mine, pulling both our arms aside as we smoothly swayed our way down until I was fairly sitting on her lap, and then up again, our bodies melded together the entire time. It was a sensual move and had me breathing heavier as we returned to our standing position. Then shocking me once more, the small arms spun me around and I finally came face to face with my mystery woman.

Dazzling blue eyes met mine, as she gave me a small, slightly shy, smile. The woman looked about my age with shortish black hair that was layered and stuck out playfully in all directions. She would have been shorter than me if it weren't for the five inch heels she adorned. Her skin was lightly tanned, and seemed to practically glow as I took in her exposed legs and arms. She wore a short black leather skirt and a loose white top that was strategically ripped and tattered, over a black tank top. She was gorgeous.

"Hello." She said in a sultry whisper, leaning in so her mouth was touching my ear. She pulled back, gazing at my face, as our bodies continued to move with the music, unhampered by our introductions. "You look kind of familiar." She said after a minute and I stiffened. "Something wrong?" She asked, noticing my changed posture, her features became worried as she took in my expression, but I quickly schooled them into a smile, and pulled her tighter against me.

"What's your name?" I asked, purposefully ignoring her inquiry, letting my fingers move up around her neck so I could play with her hair. He eyes closed briefly at my touch and I smirked when I felt her body quiver a bit.

"Alice." She whispered back, our faces now cheek to cheek so we could hear over the music. _Alice_ was exquisite, her body practically humming in tune with mine. Even knowing I couldn't see her again after tonight, I just had to know more about her.

"What brings you to my side of the pond, Alice?" I purred.

"Tell me your name, and I'll tell you why I'm here." She purred right back at me. For a brief moment I pondered giving her a fake name, but for some reason I didn't want to.

"Isabella." I mumbled against her shoulder, gasping as she responded with a kiss to my neck.

The song changed to a slightly slower Ballad that still had a good beat, and suddenly our conversation was forgotten as she boldly adjusted her thigh so it lie between my legs, mine copying hers as a result. She was in total control as she pressed us firmly together, grinding against each other, unrushed. I heard her sigh into my neck, and placed a quick kiss to her shoulder. Her skin was soft and delicate under my lips, and I couldn't resist placing another one closer to her neck. Her gasp let me knew she liked it and I continued forging a path up to her pulse point. The slow sensual beat ended before I made it, though, breaking the spell. Or so I thought, until Alice nipped my ear.

"I want to kiss you so badly." She mumbled, her hands squeezing my sides. I wanted that too, so so badly, but it couldn't be here. I took a quick look around, spotting Mark and Clinton dancing distractedly nearby, scanning the area. Rose had apparently gone back to the bar or was dragged off by some guy. I probably should have been worried, but she knew how to take care of herself.

"Come with me." I whispered to her, pulling away and taking her hand as I pushed through the crowds. The line for the bathroom was too long, so I took a chance and threw open an emergency exit that led into a darkened alley, which was thankfully empty. I spun around knocking Alice back into a wall and once again pressing my body against hers. Her blue eyes were dark swirling pools of lust, and I'm sure mine looked the same.

"Kiss me." She begged, leaning towards me. I didn't hesitate to close the distance, meeting her lips in an embrace that burned my whole body. I literally felt like I was on fire, melting into her body, and letting my arms encircle her small frame that shivered in the night air. She, in turn, deepened our kiss, her tongue dancing with mine, almost playfully. My hands moved up her sides, my thumbs coming to rest just under the breasts.

And then the door burst open once more, with Mark standing there looking frantic.

"Your Highness, we have to get you out of here." Obviously something was going on or Mark wouldn't have sold me out in front of a girl I was still pressed closely against. I winced, only glacing at the shocked expression on Alice's face before moving away.

"What's wrong?"

"Bloody Paparazzi found the car and are sniffing around the area." He said, gently ushering me out of the alleyway.

"Wait! What about Edward and Rose!" I said, looking back to the door of the club, where Alice was still standing completely speechless.

"Clinton is taking care of it." He said hurriedly rushing me forward, but my eyes remained on sparkling blue orbs, staring back at me in confusion and awe. I wanted to run back to her, and smother her with my lips again, but I couldn't. All I could do was mouth an apology as we turned the corner into the street.

Not five steps later we were put upon by camera flashes and shouts.

"Princess! Look over here!"

"Princess Isabella!"

"Princess, is it true you were in rehab?"

I scoffed at this last question. They knew I'd been in Haiti! They'd bloody flown there to take pictures!

Thankfully we didn't have far to go before reaching the car. Mark helped me inside before darting around to the driver's side. We nearly ran over one of the leeches driving away.

We didn't speak the whole way to the palace and I was grateful for that. I'm sure Mark was wondering who Alice was, but knew better than to ask. Even if he had, I wouldn't know what to tell him. I barely knew her after all, but even now, without her soft touches and hot breath clouding my mind, I still wanted her. I sighed. She would be just another good memory. Rose texted me just as we got to the gates that she and Edward were back home. I felt guilty, having barely given my two best friends and cousins a thought since I'd laid eyes on Alice.

Alice.

Normally by now I would have come to terms with the fact that I wouldn't see her again and pushed her from my mind. So why was I still feeling this yearning to be with her, this ache in my chest at the thought that I couldn't. Why wouldn't my brain accept the inevitable as it had so many times before? I was the Future Queen of England, of the whole United Kingdom and territories abroad! There was no room in my life for drawn out flights of fancy. I had accepted that fact even as a child, and I would have to now as well. I would never see Alice again.

APOV

Once Isab…_Princess _Isabella left with, what I assumed was a body guard, it had taken me several minutes to shake myself out of the shocking fact that I had just made out with _royalty_! I felt stupid for not recognizing her earlier. Even with the makeup and different hair style, I should have known her eyes. Those same chocolate brown eyes I'd been mooning over in magazines and books. It's not that I was obsessed or anything, though my flatmates would tell you different, but who wasn't in love with the princess? The whole world watched her grow up and now that she'd _definitely_ fully grown, every boy and _girl_ my age would die for a chance to meet her, much less kiss her.

That night I slept fitfully. I couldn't get her out of my mind, but it had nothing to do with her position and everything to do with how her pouty lips felt against mine, how her warm body fit into me so perfectly on the dance floor and after, how her beautiful voice had whispered into my ear and caused tingles all over my body.

"Alice! You're going to die when you see this!" Angela said jumping onto my bed and thrusting one of the free metro papers into my face. There on the cover was the very girl who had been plaguing my thoughts all night. "Look she was only a couple blocks from the club we were at last night! Can you believe it!"

Normally, this would be the point in time where I'd spill everything that happened. After all, I was never very good at keeping secrets. My life was an open book to anyone who asked, and several who didn't. But for some reason, I didn't want to share what happened between me and Isabella. Something told me that any chance I had with her depended on my silence over this. I suspected being openly gay wasn't typical for those expected to take over a country's throne. I frowned. For the first time, I realized that her being a princess could actually be a bad thing. If she were just a normal girl, we'd probably be together now, sharing my bed, with the way things were headed last night. Oh why did I have to fall for someone so completely unavailable?

"That's it!" I said, steeling myself and throwing back my covers. I had to see her again. I ignored Angela's questions at my outburst and strode into the bathroom to get ready for the day. This wasn't some silly obsession with a princess anymore. This was an obsession with a girl I'd met at a club, who just happened to _be_ a princess. That's completely different, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Anyone who is actually British, please forgive me. I watch a lot of British shows and movies, but that doesn't make me an expert on your vernacular, so please don't hold it against me if I mess something up. **

**Also, I am amazed that I got so many reviews in one day, so I figured I'd put up the second chapter now, rather than waiting. **

CH.2

BPOV

I woke up early the next morning, feeling like I hadn't gone to sleep at all, which might have been true. Throwing on a robe over my pajamas I walked down the hall to my Grandmother's suite. She usually took her breakfast in bed these days, unless there were guests, so I knew she'd still be there. My Grandmother and I had an odd relationship. She knew me better than even my own parents, and I confided in her because of that. She was always warm and caring with me, though her persona for the people was stuffy and strict. Despite our often casual behavior, I still had a strong underlying respect for her. She was the queen, and I had been brought up to keep a certain decorum and etiquette in her presence, especially among others.

I entered her suite briskly, giving a look to the maids and other hang-abouts, who quickly scattered. I wanted to speak with my Grandmother alone. Her assistant announced me and I swept into her bed chambers, giving a small curtsy and a "Your Majesty," as was expected, before running to her bed and jumping in next to her.

"My dear Bell, what's got you in such a fuss?" She said, putting aside the papers she'd been reading and wrapping her arms around me as I snuggled into her side.

"I just missed you Grandma."

"They why didn't you come see me last night, instead of going out with Edward and Rosalie?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Umm…"

"That's what I thought. Now what's really bothering you. You can't fool me Isabella. You're thinking hard about something."

"How do you know that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"You wear your heart on your sleeve, my darling. You always have. I'm afraid it's a trait that will cause you problems when I've gone cold."

"Grandma! Don't say such things!" I exclaimed, pulling away to glare at her. She was always saying things like that, but I can't fathom why. She's the healthiest eighty year old I know.

"Don't change the subject." She scolded. "We have much to discuss, but I can see that whatever is on your mind must be resolved first or you'll not hear a word I say." I rolled my eyes to myself, but sat up, sitting crosslegged, facing her. Before I'd even said a word, Grandmother had me figured out. "So it's a matter of the heart. Am I to assume then that he is not suitable to be your husband?" She shook her head giving me a small smile. "Isabella, your grandfather and I were lucky to find love within the small pool of people we are expected to choose from, but that's a rarity, as your parents can attest to." She said giving me a serious look. "Love, my dear, is for the weekend, behind closed doors. We don't have the luxury of marrying whomever our heart desires as common people do."

"I know Grandma." I sighed. I'd heard this speech before.

"I want only to help you, my little Bell. Keep your lover, if they make you happy. You deserve it. But don't bring them into the light of day." She said seriously and I nodded my understanding. "Now are you going to tell me about this lad who's got my Granddaughter in such a tizzy?"

"I'm not in a tizzy!" I pouted, crossing my arms, to the amusement of my grandmother, all the while thinking of those beautiful blue eyes I longed to see again.

"Of course you are, darling. I've never seen you so enamored before. He must be very handsome to have caught your eye. I thought you were trying to become an old spinster like your Auntie Laurel, the way you carry on rejecting every titled man that comes by."

My Aunt Laurel, the youngest of my grandmother's children had actually moved to Lisbon to be with her, eighteen year old lover. No one had the heart to tell my Grandmother. I _think_ they got married recently, but as you can imagine, we don't speak often with Aunt Laurel. As far as Grandma knew, her daughter was painting landscapes in France, surrounded by cats.

"Just because I haven't cared for the uptight, arrogant, rubbish father has tries to force upon me, doesn't mean I'm frigid!"

"Oh, I know dear." Grandmother said, smirking a bit. "We pay our media spokesman quite a bit to keep your virtue intact."

"Grandma!" I gasped at her blunt response. True, I was no stranger to the tabloids, but so far they hadn't caught me doing anything more than leaving a flat early in the morning in my club clothes, and that was the worst of it (though it may or may not have happened multiple times).

"Speaking of that so called rubbish, the Earl of York's son will be at the opening of the new library today. Jacob, wasn't it?" I groaned, letting my face fall into a pillow, while my Grandmother tutted and tapped me on the back. "Princesses do not groan." She reminded me, half-joking, half-stern.

"But Grandmaaa, I hate that tosser!"

"Princesses do not whine either, and don't use that word." She corrected, this time with less humor. "He's always been perfectly amiable in my company. I think you're just being stubborn." I rolled my eyes into the pillow again. Of course he was a perfect gentleman in front of the _Queen_. Unfortunately, he was a perfect scoundrel when he managed to get me alone. I could have had him arrested several times over for feeling me up, but I knew better than to expose any dirty laundry, even if it wasn't my fault.

A knock came on the door and Grandma called for whoever it was to enter. Arthur came in, bowing deeply and addressing both of us. He was my personal attendant, and nearly as old as my Grandmother. He kept all my engagements straight, as well as me (as much as he could). He was practically a father to me, by this point, except instead of only being stern and critical, he also cared about me.

"Your Majesty, please excuse the interruption, but the princess must begin getting ready for her morning appointment with President Lambeau." I whipped my head back towards my grandmother.

"The French President?" She waved me off.

"Your French is much better than mine, dear, and you know how insufferable I find that man."

"But…"

"Besides, it'll be good for you to start taking on some more responsibilities. I won't be around forever, darling." She said with finality. I glared at the floor as I moved off the bed.

"Yes, Maim." I said before sulking out the door and back to my room. I didn't have a clue what to say to him. I'd only sat in on a few meetings before, and never without my Grandmother there.

"Not to worry, Princess. The Prime Minister will also be present. You won't be required to do much more than listen." Arthur reassured me as I gathered things in my room to wash up. Well at least that was a weight off my shoulders.

APOV

"What do you think they do all day in that palace?" I asked Emmett as we made our way through the courtyard from our last class.

"By "they" I assume you mean Princess Isabella, since I'm pretty sure you don't give a flying fuck what old Queenie does?" He said, turning to give me a grin. He was never much of an elegant speaker, but who was I to talk?

"Yeah. But I mean seriously. They can't just stay in there all the time can they? They must go out and do things."

"Why do you want to know? Planning to kidnap her highness the hottie?" He asked playfully, not realizing that he wasn't far off.

"No." I said unconvincingly, at least to my own ears. "I'm just curious."

"Well how the fuck would I know? Do I look like fucking prince charming or something?"

"Definitely not." I snorted.

"Come on, let's find Ange and get some lunch or something. I'm starving."

"You're always hungry. You eat like a horse."

"I'm also hung like one." He said, grinning that big dimpled smile of his. I rolled my eyes, pushing open a door to the street. "What the fuck?" Emmett said, expressing my sentiments exactly. There was a huge group of people congregating around the building across the way from us, blocking the street. Police were everywhere.

"What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Come on, let's go see." Emmett said excitedly. "Here Ali, sit up on my shoulders and tell me what's happening." He said, scooping me up over his head before I could even protest. But at least from up here I could see that there was a platform with a podium that some man was standing at, holding his hands up for quiet. Reporters encircled the stage, taking pictures and calling for something, but I couldn't hear what. Finally, he tapped the microphone before speaking.

He was talking about the new library they were opening. Apparently it was part of some big plan that a bunch of rich guys had put together. He pointed out a black haired man in a suit behind him as the son of one of the beneficiaries. I also recognized the London Mayor from his reelection posters.

"…And none of this would be possible without the generous funding from the crown. Her Highness, Princess Isabella herself will be arriving shortly to help us properly open this beautiful new building." He said gesturing to the structure behind him as the crowd roared. He moved off to talk to another man who shrugged, both of them frowning. If I had to guess, I'd say the Princess was running late.

BPOV

"Shite!" I cursed, fumbling to fix my earrings. I was so late, right now, and it's all that Frenchie's fault! The bloody bastard wouldn't shut up! Eventually, Arthur had to intervene and announce that I had another engagement and had to leave. I think the Prime Minister was relieved as well, seeing as I'm sure he had better things to do than sit around talking about the breeding of a bloody Bichon Fris. Silly me, I thought we would be discussing politics, terrorism possibly, but not sodding dogs!

"Can't you drive any faster John!" I asked, checking the time again. I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago.

We pulled around the side of the building where Mark and Clinton jumped out and quickly ushered me behind the security barrier while Arthur rushed over to let them know I'd arrived.

"And here she is…Her Highness, Princess Isabella!" Came a voice over the speakers. I took a deep breath, straightening my already neat clothes once more before slapping a smile on my face and walking up the stairs.

APOV

Oh my God. She's here. Only five yards away from me! "Holy Shit."

"There's your wet dream, Ali. In the flesh!" Emmett shouted up to me from down below. A few people looked around at us either in amusement or disgust and I slapped him in the head.

"Shut up!"

But she was. Seeing her again immediately brought back thoughts of the night before. Her hot body pressed into mine. Our tongues swirling together. Her fucking hands inches from ravishing my breasts. Oh God. I could feel my panties dampening.

BPOV

I waved to the crowd, smiling widely as I made my way to the podium, until suddenly a sight to my right caught my eye and I nearly tripped, hesitating for just a moment, before letting my legs lead me forward while my eyes kept flipping back over to the tiny girl with black hair sitting on top my a giant man. She was wearing a pleaded skirt, with the only thing stopping me from a perfect view of her panties being the man's head her legs fell around.

I didn't dare meet her eyes, knowing that if I did I'd be ensnared by the glowing blue orbs. I took my place, unfortunately, next to Jacob on stage while Chairman Weis continued to drone on about the Crown's dedication to this urban development project. So far we had fixed up two run down community centers, built a new wing onto a hospital, and turned an empty lot into a park. None of which I'd actually been present for.

"Did you dress this sexy just for me, _Your Highness_?" Jacob leaned over to whisper to me. The way he addressed me made it sound like a pet name that he indulged me with rather than a title he was bound to pay respect to.

I shuffled a couple steps away from him, still smiling for the crowd, and glancing back toward the black haired beauty.

APOV

She saw me! She totally looked at me! But why was that douche bag talking to her. Even through her smile I could tell he said something to make her uncomfortable and I felt like giving him a swift kick to the nuts.

"Hey Ali, look she's looking over here. Wave!" Emmett said, waving at the Princess like a child, instead of the twenty-three year old man he is. But I saw Isabella's mouth twitch as she looked our way, seemingly trying not to laugh.

"And now, without further ado, Princess Isabella will cut the ribbon and officially open the new Prince William Library!" The man at the podium turned then to hand her a pair of scissors and Isabella stepped forward, snipping the ribbon in two, grinning at the crowd that was cheering loudly. Then she stepped to the podium.

"I now proclaim this library…Open!" She said enthusiastically, gesturing to the building before stepping back.

Now was my chance, I had to talk to her!

"Emmett let me down." I said tapping him on the head.

BPOV

I have to get out of here. I wasn't supposed to see her again! Now she's getting off the huge guy! I have to get out of here!

With one last wave to the crowds, I moved back off the stage where Arthur was standing.

"Alright, where to now?" I asked, eager to make an exit.

"Nowhere, Your Highness. There is still the reception to attend."

"Can't I skip it?" I begged. Arthur gave me that stern stare that he does when I'm acting childish.

"That would be very rude." He said, which was his way of saying "no".

Ugh! Now not only was I at risk of my willpower crumbling around Alice, but I also had to suffer through another hour at least with fucking Jacob Black.

"There you are, beautiful. I thought I'd lost you." That very voice I despised said quietly to me, completely ignoring Arthur's presence, who watched the interaction in pained silence. I knew he didn't like Jacob either, mostly because he lacked gentlemanly etiquette around me.

"I suggest you check yourself Jacob. You've forgotten to address me appropriately." I said coldly. He had the audacity to smirk at me.

"Oh come on, Luv, there's no need for such formalities from your future husband." He said wrapping an arm around my waist. I shrugged him off, motioning for Mark and Clinton, who were all too eager to come stand close by my sides and ward off Jacob in a subtle way, so as not to make a scene. Jacob frowned at the obvious rejection. But bowed mockingly and walked off into the building.

Once he'd gone, Mark leaned down beside my ear.

"Your friend from the club was asking for you at the security fence. Obviously they didn't let her in, but do you wish to speak to her?" He asked, without any inflection in his voice as to hint at his opinion of my friend or what he witnessed.

"Yes." I said automatically. "No." I corrected myself. Ugh! Of course I wanted to see her, but it would only worsen the situation. But what if she got angry at me for ignoring her and told people what happened! Shite! "Yes, I need to speak with her." I finally decided, ignoring the questioning look from Arthur. "But not here." I amended, looking around.

"Perhaps you would like to speak to your friend in the car, Miss?" Arthur suggested, and I nodded, making my way towards the Rolls Royce we'd arrived in. It was black with slightly tinted windows, which should afford at least some privacy.

I slipped into the back and Arthur closed the door behind me. Mark and Clinton were standing on either side of the car, and I took a deep breath, waiting for her arrival.

A few minutes later a confused Alice slid into the backseat beside me. She gasped when she turned around and realized I was there.

"Isa…Err, I mean P-Princess." She stuttered adorably.

"It's actually Your Highness the first time, and either Miss or Princess thereafter." I said, trying to keep a straight face. She blushed scarlet, letting her eyes fall to her lap.

"Oh, I-I'm s-sorry, Your Highness." She mumbled, and I giggled a little, making her look up at me in confusion.

"I'm sorry Alice. You just look so cute, all flushed and embarrassed." I said smirking at her. No! Bad! No flirting! Clearing my throat I returned my expression to a more serious one. "I asked to speak with you Alice because last night shouldn't have happened. I apologize if this upsets you."

"Are you saying you regret what happened?" She asked, with an oddly large smile on her face. Why was she happy about this?

"Yes." I answered, still confused by her expression.

"You have a funny way of showing it." She grinned even wider, pointedly looking down. I followed her gaze to find my treasonous hand laying on her thigh, just above her knee, the thumb rubbing slow circles into her skin. Damn it!

I whipped my hand off of her, feeling the fiery burn still tingling across its skin.

"I know you like me." She whispered, staring into my eyes fiercely. My breath hitched as she scooted closer. "I could feel it in our kiss last night." She continued, her eyes dropping to my lips. Oh no.

"Alice, no. We can't. Especially not here. It isn't…safe." I finished lamely, nervously checking to make sure no one was peeking into the windows. Alice pouted, but nodded, moving her tempting lips further away from me. We sat for a minute, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Alice." I finally started, "You have to understand that no one knows about this part of me…"

"The gay part?" She interrupted bluntly, smirking. I glared at her, but it probably came out more playful than anything else.

"Yes that part. And I need it to stay that way. It would be better for me to never marry than marry a woman." Alice's eyes widened marginally, before she crossed her arms.

"I don't remember either of us proposing." She commented flippantly and I almost scolded her for speaking to me that way, as a natural reaction.

"Alice…"

"No, listen, I mean, I realize we only met last night, but I really like you. Can't we just, like, not tell people?" I had to restrain myself from laughing at her innocent naivety.

"It's not that simple for me. My every move is watched, analyzed, _catalogued_ for God's sake! If I were even seen just laughing with you at a pub, they'd keep digging and digging until they know every secret and that can't happen." I tried to explain, but Alice wasn't going to make this easy.

"We can meet secretly then, no one would know but us." I shook my head. "Come on, Isabella," I didn't bother correcting her, "It could be really hot, don't you think? Sneaking around." She purred sliding a hand up my leg, dangerously close to the hem of my short dress. She was worryingly good at seducing me.

"I…I don't…"

"Please." She said softly, her other hand threading itself into mine and bringing it into her lap. "Give me a chance. I promise not to tell anyone the Princess gave me a hickey." She said, changing the mood to one more lighthearted.

"I did not!" I cried indignantly, but gasped when she moved the hair hanging over her neck to the side, revealing a dark red spot. She raised an eyebrow at me and we both broke into giggles. "Oops."

She sobered, looking up at me through her long lashes.

"I don't mind, as long as it's not my last." She whispered into the silence of the car. Those blue eyes did something to me. I felt drawn into agreeing with her, despite my brain screaming that this was a bad idea. This could only lead to trouble for me. If people found out the heir to the throne, not to mention the future head of their Church, was a lesbian, I'd be disgraced!

As if she knew what I was thinking, Alice squeezed my hand.

"Even a princess deserves to be happy."

My eyes watered a bit as she looked at me, so genuine in her caring. This moment could very well be the biggest mistake I ever make, but even that thought didn't stop me as I reached into the purse I'd left on the floor of the car and scribbled my number on a little pad of paper I had inside. Alice didn't break eye contact as I slid the folded piece into her hand.

"Text me and we'll figure something out." I whispered and she nodded. "And Alice, remember…You can't tell _anyone_ about this. If you did…well, it would ruin me." I said seriously, waiting for her to nod again before I climbed back out of the car.

"Everything okay, Princess?" Mark asked, as he handed me a tissue. I guess my eyes were more watery than I thought. I glanced over my shoulder to see Clinton escorting Alice away.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I assured him, steeling myself as I head back towards the library for, what promised to be a long reception.

APOV

"Where'd you go, Alice? I saw that security guy walking with you. Did you attack the Princess or something?" Emmett joked when I'd rejoined him. As soon as I saw him I wanted to blurt out what happened. I was buzzing with energy and happiness. Princess Isabella had given me her number! She wanted to see me!

"Of course not. Would I do something like that?" I said looking up at him innocently. He laughed.

"Absolutely!" I shrugged as we continued our way down the street to a restaurant, where I'm pretty sure Emmett texted Angela to meet us. "What's in your hand?" He suddenly asked and I froze. Shit! I still had her fucking number in my hand.

"Nothing." I said, trying to shove it into my bag, but Emmett caught my hand, snatching away the paper.

"Oooo, Ali got someone's number! Who is it?" He asked.

"No one. Give it back!" I said, clawing at his arm.

"I'm sure, no one, huh? Should we call them and see how they feel about you calling them that?" He threatened, pulling out his phone with his other hand.

"NO! GIVE ME THE FUCKING PAPER EMMETT! I _SWEAR_ TO _FUCKING_ GOD…" I screamed, hitting him with everything I had. He stared at me in shock at my angry outburst, but handed me back the paper slowly.

"Woah, take it easy there, Alice. I was just fooling around."

"Well don't." I snarled, holding the paper reverently in my hand for a minute before tucking it safely away in my bag. Fuck! This secrets thing is harder than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N You'll notice that I've made Alice just a bit ditzy or scatterbrained. Hopefully only enough to be endearing and not obnoxious. She's still book smart though. ENJOY!**

**WARNING: This chapter is almost entirely fluff.  
><strong>

**Ch.3  
><strong>

BPOV

What the hell was I thinking? Giving my number to a girl I barely knew anything about? It doesn't matter how amazing her body is, or the cute way she crinkles her nose when she's confused…NO! It bloody well doesn't matter because I just put my life in the hands of a stranger!

This is what I told myself was the reason I was so upset, and that was partly true, but there was also a bigger reason. It had been two days and I still hadn't heard from Alice. I couldn't understand it. She had pleaded for me to give this a try and now…perhaps she came to her senses and realized I wasn't worth the trouble…

I fell backwards onto my bed, huffing as I stared straight up at my canopy. I was supposed to be getting ready for my welcome home dinner. Now that father has apparently decided my arrival is worth his time and came home from that squealing-pig-of-a-woman's house. Grandma actually invited him, so it wasn't really his idea at all. I'm quite thankful that he doesn't live in the palace actually. He resides several blocks away in one of his family homes, not far from the townhouse his brother owns in which Rosalie and Edward live.

A knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts and called them to enter. Arthur opened the door, bowing as usual.

"You Highness, Her Majesty the Queen requires your presence in the dining room. I believe your father, the Duke of Devonshire, is already in attendance."

I sighed, pulling myself off the bed and snatching my phone off the nightstand before trudging off towards the inevitable reunion. At least I could take comfort in knowing that my father will save his most profound disappointment lecture for when we are alone.

APOV

Oh my God! Where did it go? I am freaking out and tearing my room apart in the meantime.

"Where is it?" I growled to myself. How could I possibly lose the most important thing I have ever had in my entire life.

Two days ago I had taken Isabella's number out of my purse and placed it on my nightstand. I didn't want to seem clingy or anything and text her right away. That was a sure way to make her realize I wasn't worth the hassle.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Angela's soft voice came from my doorway, and I bumped my head where it was lodged beneath my bed. Grumbling to myself, I retracted my damaged noggin and turned to see her taking in my destroyed room with concern.

"I'm looking for something." I said shortly, my eyes already zipping around the room for some unturned spot.

"Uhh, yeah, I can see that. What exactly are you looking for?" She asked, walking further into my room as I sifted through a pile of clothes on my floor for probably the tenth time. "It must be important. You've been a wreck all day."

Sighing I slumped back against the side of my bed.

"It's a little pink piece of paper with some numbers on it." I finally admitted and watched in horror as Angela's eyes got wide.

"That was yours? Was that the mystery number Emmett's been talking about?" By this time I was standing right in front of her, hands on her shoulders.

"What did you do with it? Where is it?" I begged, shaking her slightly. Angela looked at me somewhere between shock and fear.

"It-It was in the laundry. It was all crinkled and stuff and I figured it was just another girl's number Emmett got at the bar…" The laundry? It must have gotten swept up when I was collecting my clothes last night.

"WHERE IS IT?"

"I-I threw it out. I didn't think it was important."

I sprinted off towards the kitchen where we keep our trash bin. For probably the only time, I am thankful all of us are too lazy to take the trash out until its bordering on CDC worthy.

Without a seconds hesitation I threw the lid on the ground and turned the three quarters full can over.

"ALICE!" Angela shrieked, in disgust, but I was already well into my excavation. My hands were covered in three day old spaghetti and sauce, dirty tissues, and God only knows what else, but beneath a banana peel I finally claimed my prize. It had splotches on it, and it was stiff and faded from the laundry, but I could still just barely make out her elegant script.

"YES!" I squealed, kissing the paper without thinking and accidently smearing my face with garbage spew.

"Ewww, Alice. What the hell is wrong with you?" Angela cried, getting the broom from the hall closet and sweeping the trash back into the bin.

I wasn't taking the chance of losing this again, so I did what I should have done in the first place…after washing off my hands and arms….I put it in my phone. When the name entry came up, I paused. Obviously I couldn't put in Princess, or even Isabella. She needed an Alias. Hmm. OH! I know.

_Winny_ . I smiled at my cleverness. Winny, like the house of Windsor!

"Alice, whoever's number that is better be a fallen angel you plan to marry, because that was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." Angela said, causing me to look up at her in the doorway, beaming. She stared back at me in amusement before shaking her head and wandering down the hall.

I stared at my phone. Now was my chance, but what the hell do you say to a Princess who you just blew off for two days?

BPOV

"….I just wish you'd take your duties a little more seriously, Isabella. This flouncing about, going to night clubs, it's completely irresponsible. You forget that you are representing both the Monarchy and our Church. That's several hundred years of history that you're degrading with your behavior. It's embarrassing…"

"Embarrassing? Do you mean to tell me that my charity endeavors and, God forbid, the occasional night out is more embarrassing than the most powerful army in the world losing its territory to a bunch of farmers with pitchforks or a King who thought he was made out of glass?" I rebutted.

"Now, Isabella, let's not bring Great Uncle Herbert into this." Grandma interjected quietly from the head of the table, silencing both my father and me. "The poor man couldn't help it. He had a tumor in his brain the size of a croquet ball." I giggled a little and Grandma gave me a wink on the sly. "Let's leave our expectations aside for a while." She continued, taking a sip of her wine. "Do you plan to continue advanced studies at Oxford? I believe that was your original intention, was it not?"

I nodded and was just about to answer when my phone chimed.

"For God's sake Isabella!" My father scolded quietly, across from me. I bit my lip, sending both him and Grandma an apologetic look.

_1 New Text_

I nearly squealed with excitement.

"Darling, I know these are modern times, but normally we don't permit mobile phones at the dinner table." Grandma chided.

"I'm sorry, Grandma. I've been expecting an important message…"

"That's no excuse…" My father started to interrupt, but Grandma held up her hand.

"I think we can make an exception just this once." She said smiling at me kindly before turning to my father. "She'll have no time to herself soon enough, but for now, let her enjoy her freedom a while longer." My father nodded grudgingly returning to his food while I excused myself to the next room, falling into a chair and opening the message.

_Hey._

Hey? That's it? That's the message I'd been pining for two days over.

Snorting derisively, I sent my reply.

APOV

A few minutes after I sent my text I got an answer. I'd moved onto my bed so I was leaning against the headboard.

_Hi._

Rats. I guess she wasn't going to make this easy on me. Honestly, I couldn't think of what to say.

_Sry. Just nervous. How R U?_

I hit send and waited anxiously for her reply.

_Good & np, I M 2. __J Free 2morow? _

BPOV

Could I sound any more desperate? She was just so cute and I couldn't wait to see her. Not to mention I actually had free time tomorrow, whereas the next week and a half was full of state engagements, meetings and other stupid things. I breathed a sigh of relief when she finally answered me.

_4 U? Always._

We made a few more arrangements before I headed back into the dining room, beaming.

"Was your message all you hoped, my dear?" Grandma asked, taking in my expression with an amused smile as I gracefully retook my seat.

"Yes." I said simply, trying to rein in my happiness as the waiter placed the napkin I'd left back on my lap. Grandma just nodded as our plates were taken away and replaced with some kind of tart for dessert.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, the rest of the evening was fairly quiet. Father returned home following only a couple after-dinner drinks and I retired early.<p>

This morning I spent the majority of my time entertaining Prince Wilhelm of Denmark. He is the second son of His Majesty the King and only seventeen. He was accompanied by his assistant, or nanny if you want to be more accurate. Alarmingly, she reminded me of my own tender, who I'd thankfully gotten rid of when I turned Sixteen. She'd been a horrible bore and very strict.

For that reason, and the more obvious one, I couldn't have been happier when the afternoon came around and it was time for my secret rendezvous .

I made my way through my suite rooms into the sitting area where Mark and Clinton were watching a futbol match. They both stood as I entered, bowing.

"I need to run a few errands." I started and expectantly they nodded and moved to get their jackets. "There's no reason that both of you need to miss the match. Clinton, why don't you stay here." I suggested. They turned to look at each other, silently questioning whether that was allowed, which it wasn't, technically. I was supposed to have at least two guards with me at all times, but I was hoping they'd let it fly. I knew I was being slightly conspicuous. I'd have to think of a better system to sneak off without drawing attention, but for now, this plan would have to do.

"Your Highness…" Mark said turning to me, but I cut him off early.

"No one is going to attack me at a grocery store and a couple shops. I just don't want to draw attention to myself with two muscled gents following me about." I said, trying to keep my voice authoritative. Princesses do not whine, especially not in front of subordinates.

"Of course, Your Highness." Mark finally agreed, bowing and leading me to the door. Clinton looked hesitant but didn't follow us.

When we reached the car, I had Mark drive. He knew from the start we weren't running errands. He's perceptive that way.

Following my directions, we arrived at The Athenaeum Hotel fairly quickly. I actually had a suite here that I kept for times when I needed some space. Only the closest people to me knew about it and the Hotel Manager always helped me sneak in through a side entrance.

The plan was fairly simple. I would arrive about an hour before Alice. She would come in the front entrance and go directly to the suite. It would be hard to link her to me in a hotel full of people, especially if no one knew I was there.

Mark had taken me here before and knew the routine. I called the manager before we left so that he could prepare for my arrival. He was waiting at the side door when we pulled through the alleyway.

"You Highness!" He greeted me softly, so as not to draw attention. I smiled, holding out my hand for him to kiss. I didn't always offer this privilege, but Marco was a nice man and always very respectful of my privacy.

"Marco, I'm so happy to return to your beautiful hotel." I praised, smiling widely as Mark ushered us inside.

"Oh, the Princess is too kind. We are honored to _have_ you at The Athenaeum."

Marco left us at the elevators and Mark escorted me to the room.

"Why don't you go grab some lunch, Mark. I just want a little time to think." I said, handing him forty quid. He wouldn't leave until I promised to lock myself in my room and not answer the door.

Once I was _finally_ alone, I sat my bag on the bed and pulled out a few snacks and a movie. I didn't know what to expect really. I mean normally I'd meet a girl, have a few laughs, and then bed her. Naturally she'd have to sign a non-disclosure agreement. But Alice was different than the other girls I'd been with. For one thing, I wasn't going to silence her legally, but for another, I actually wanted to get to know her beyond which places make her purr.

I chuckled to myself at that thought, imagining how scandalized Grandmother would be if I told her that. Once I had everything ready, I relaxed back on the bed and turned on the telly.

My phone chimed and I picked it up to see a text from Alice.

_I'm Here._

My stomach fluttered unexpectedly at the thought that I would soon be alone with Alice. I had just spent the last forty-five minutes thinking of all the questions I wanted to ask her.

A quiet knock on the door had me running across the room and I eagerly pulled the door open after checking the peep hole.

Alice stood on the other side, wearing the cutest outfit I think I've ever seen. She wore a faded jean mini skirt that was frayed at the bottom with a simple white top and red jacket.

"Uh, Hey." She said, smiling up at me adorably. She'd worn flats today which left her a few inches shorter than I.

"Hello." I said, my voice slightly husky as I took in her perfectly toned, tan legs. Unconsciously I pulled her inside, closing the door and leaning in so she was pressed against it. This wasn't exactly what I meant to do. I was going to invite her in, open some snacks and then ask her my questions, but that all went to hell when I saw her. "You look…" Words escaped me, so instead I leaned in, smothering her pouty lips with my own. Her moan was lost in my mouth as the kiss quickly deepened.

Suddenly, we were back in that alley, outside the club, my hands traveling higher and higher along her sides. Her own hands tangled in my hair. My brain was once again silenced by a body that needed attention. It had been too long since I'd been properly laid.

A crash on the telly was what brought me back to reality. I forced my mouth away from her with every bit of will power I had left, but the sight that greeted me almost had me ravishing her again. Her lips were red and swollen from our aggressive kissing, her hair was completely sexed, and most prominently her blue eyes were burning twin flames, scorching my body with an overwhelming desire to take her. No one had ever affected me quite like Alice. She made me lose control, and to be honest, it scared me a little. Actually it scared me a lot.

"Well that was a hell of a welcome." Alice breathed, grinning at me, before she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oops! I meant…Good Afternoon, Your Highness." She said doing such humorously bad curtsy that I couldn't help but giggle. Alice frowned. "What's so funny. I said it right didn't I?" I nodded, still giggling, but now because she was just adorable. "Are you making fun of my curtsy. I practiced all morning!" She said pouting and crossing her arms. I leaned in to kiss her stuck out bottom lip, and the smile returned to her face.

"You actually should have addressed me when I opened the door, but I'll forgive you." I said, taking her hand and turning to lead her to a small table where I had some traditional tea and crumpets laid out. I figured Alice would enjoy that. I turned off the television before sitting down myself and turned to look at Alice expectantly.

"Umm, what?" She asked, obviously flustered.

"Well I thought I'd let you begin the conversation," I said, "but if you prefer, I will." She nodded. "Alright, well I thought we could get to know each other a bit." Again she nodded. "Why don't you start by answering the question I asked at the club, to which you never replied." She tilted her head.

"Huh?"

"Why are you in London?" I specified. I saw her eyes light up as her memory returned.

"Oh! I'm studying here for a year. It's an abroad program my school runs for graduate students."

"What are you studying?" I asked, curiously. Perhaps we had some common ground in academics.

"French Literature." I stared at her for a moment to see if she was joking, but she just kept looking at me blankly. "What?"

"You're studying French Literature in London?"

"Yes."

"Did your school not have a program in France?" I asked. It seemed rather odd to me to study anything French here when you could go directly to the origins, just across the channel.

"No, it did, but I don't speak French." I gaped at her, sure that she was having me on.

"Are you taking the mickey?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you having a laugh?"

"I'm not laughing."

APOV

What the hell was she talking about? I thought we both spoke English!

"Alice, you must be joking. How can you be studying for an advanced degree in French Literature and not speak French?" Isabella asked me.

"The authors are French, but the books are in English." I explained. Why was she having such a hard time understanding this?

BPOV

Shaking my head, I decided I would just move on, because I felt like we were trapped in some late night comedy skit.

"Alright, well where do you live in America?"

"Mississippi." She said proudly. Hmm, I don't think I'd ever visited that state on the few trips I'd made. "My turn to ask you a question." She said, and I nodded for her to go ahead. "What's your favorite Harry Potter book?" Once again I stared at her incredulously. That's her question? I thought it'd be something to do with my family or what it's like being royal, but Harry Potter?

She must have noticed my surprise, because she justified the inquiry. "I thought it would be a good way to start a conversation. I mean, everyone's read Harry Potter right? He's practically a British ambassador to every country that has the books."

She had a fairly decent point, though I'd argue a bit about his ambassador status. Despite that, I decided to humor her.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone, or Sorcerer's stone to you Yanks."

"You best be careful who you're callin' a Yankee, Darlin'." She said in what I think was an American Western accent. I'd heard it in a couple movies, but she made it sound really cute.

"Oh?" I asked playfully and she nodded, holding her chin up high in a proud way, but I could tell she was just teasing.

"Yup!"

"So I take it you would have been a confederate in the American Civil War?"

"You mean the War of Northern Agression? You betcha!" Alice said beaming.

"Alice…" I chuckled shaking my head at her silliness.

"You can call me Ali," she suddenly blurted out, taking me by surprise. "I- I mean if you want to…you can…uh…call me that." She finished shyly. I smiled reaching across the table for her hands.

"You are so cute." I cooed, giggling at her disbelieving expression. A beautiful blush crept over her cheeks, and it made her look like a sweet little doll.

"Do you have a nickname?" She asked obviously trying to regain some of her lost footing.

"Not really. My Grandmother…"

"The Queen?" Alice interrupted, and I smiled nodding.

"Yes, my Grandmother, _the Queen_, sometimes calls me her little Bell. But most people just stick with Isabella." I said and it was true at least as far as variations of my name were concerned. My Grandfather, God rest him, used to call me sweet pea or poppet.

"Hmm, I'm just going to have to think of something to call you then." Alice proclaimed, smiling at me mischievously.

"How about Mistress?" I suggested playfully causing Alice to giggle.

"I don't know about that my Princess. I might claim that title for myself." She said giving me a wink and sauntering over to sit in my lap. She ducked her head nibbling on my bottom lip. She felt brilliant, wrapped up in my arms.

"We'll see." I moaned, when she took her skilled mouth to my neck. Oh yes, we would see, very soon…I hope.

**A/N On a side note: King Charles VI of France actually did think he was made of glass at times, though I don't think he had a tumor. I just took a few liberties and copied his idiosyncrasies onto an imaginary English king. Mostly because I thought it was funny. **


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4

BPOV

"Alice, we only have a short time today beca…" a pair of soft lips stopped my explanation, as my jacket was torn off, and my cap knocked to the floor, causing my hair to fall out in a wave.

"Then we better make the most of it." She breathed, pulling me by the hand into the room. This was our fourth get together and I was meeting Alice for a change. We were in a small hotel this time, tucked away in a less crowded part of town. Mark was sitting in a café next door. I had tucked my hair up and wore my largest shades. I even rented a car, so I wouldn't be recognized.

As soon as I sat down on the bed, a warm body filled my lap, and the lips returned to my own. Alice's hands wove their way into my hair, and I let mine move to the small of her back, keeping her close to me. The kisses were passionate and hungry like they always were at these meetings. In six weeks, this was only the fourth time I'd seen Ali. The fourth time I got to feel her in my arms, soft skin warm against my own, wanting blue eyes electrifying my body. Yes, this was only our fourth rendezvous, but I had been speaking to Alice every day, anytime I could get away with it. We kept up an endless stream of communication, either chatting over the phone or texting. And it seemed, with each time we met the conversations following our time together got just a bit naughtier.

After several minutes of Alice dominating my mouth she pulled away for a gasped breath and I ducked my head sucking and kissing at her neck, tasting the skin I had longed for so desperately this last week.

"I missed you." She sighed, letting her head fall to the side for my attentions. She moaned as I hit the sweet spot near her ear. Despite my desire to, we hadn't gone much farther than this. We had occasionally slipped into heavier petting, but even that was over clothes. Like I said, It wasn't that I didn't want to. My body was practically demanding it, and the sexy little texts Ali sent on occasion didn't help things. I had to resort to some desperate means to relieve the tension. It's not easy to find time alone in a palace full of people who have a tendency to follow you around.

I groaned, suddenly finding my breasts grabbed aggressively by Alice's hands. Her head was still thrown away, eyes closed. It was like she was anchoring herself.

"Ali" I panted against her collarbone. She acknowledged me with a sharp squeeze. "We better stop." I forced myself to say.

"Not bloody likely." Ali said in imitation of one of my regular lines, her accent made it sounded silly, though. I started to laugh, but she swallowed my chuckle with a deep kiss, kneading by tits expertly all the while. Despite wanting to just let her have her way, I had to pull back.

"Don't start something we can't finish." I begged, nipping at her lip to soften the blow. She groaned letting her hands fall to my sides.

"Why not?" She grumbled. It took every bit of will power I had not to throw her onto the bed and shag her when I saw the same desire I felt, swirling in her own eyes. Instead I smiled at her, letting fingers trail up and down along her spine.

"It's my Uncle Harry's birthday tonight. I completely forgot when I said we could meet, so we only have about forty-five minutes, thirty now." I explained.

She huffed, slumping against me and I turned so that we fell onto the mattress sideways. A strand of hair fell over her eye and I swept it away, the backs of my fingers drawing a line down her cheek tenderly. Ali was easy to care about. She was sweet and fun, but also beautiful and sexy. It was quite the lethal combination and I couldn't get enough her.

"I forgot to greet you correctly again, didn't I?" Alice said, a blush forming on her cheeks. I smiled adoringly at her.

"Quite." I agreed with mock seriousness, before kissing her pouty lips. "But I think I prefer your improvised version." I said, smiling at her. It was very odd, truthfully. I had always been greeted or addressed a certain way from infancy, and growing up, I came to expect it and knew that it was the proper etiquette. But where Alice was concerned, none of that mattered. She could call me as she pleased. We were equals, and that made me indescribably happy. I smirked as I thought about how she still tried to follow the formal protocol. Her curtsy _was_ getting better.

We spent the rest of our short time curled up together talking sometimes, but mostly trading kisses and enjoying the feel of each other. All too soon we'd be separated again.

Angela's POV

I had been watching Alice for a few weeks now and I knew something was going on with her. Half the time these days you were lucky to get a quick glance in your direction when you talked to her. She was always glued to her phone with a huge grin on her face. Emmett and I were studying at our dining room table when a soft giggle reached my ears. I looked over to see Alice still sitting in an arm chair, legs tucked up beside her. She had a book on her lap, but I doubt if she read a single word from it. She was already clicking out a response to whatever message she'd gotten.

I looked back at Emmett to see him just as flummoxed as me. This wasn't like Alice. She _never_ kept secrets. It was literally impossible for her to keep anything to herself if she found it interesting. And Ali found most everything interesting…enough to share anyway.

I didn't know exactly how to feel about Alice hiding part of her life from us. In some ways it hurt, knowing that she either didn't trust us or didn't want us to know something that was obviously important to her. Emmett and I had spent a few nights already trying to figure out what could be big enough that Ali actually kept her mouth shut.

Then there were the random outings. There were only two times that I remembered, but Alice was never a very good liar, when she even tried. When I asked where she was going she'd say, "Nowhere," an obnoxious smirk plastered on her face. And if I asked what she was doing she'd say, "Nothing," with an equally obnoxious, high inflection of fake innocence. Then she'd giggle and run out the door. It was like she was flaunting her secret with how conspicuous she acted, but wouldn't tell us anything. It was kind of mean, really, and annoying.

And this was on top of the seemingly constant text messages and phone calls that Alice locked herself in her room for. Whoever this mystery person was had turned our friend into a love-sick, secret-keeping, clone of her former self.

Another giggle, this time louder, caused me to break the tip of my pencil on my notebook page.

"Alright! That's it!" Emmett said, slamming his book closed and standing. I followed him over to where he stopped in front of Alice. She actually took her eyes from her phone long enough to look up at us both in surprise, and what looked like apprehension.

"What's going on Ali?" I asked gently.

Edward's POV

My cousin was acting oddly. She had arrived late to my father's birthday dinner tonight, which was not unusual for her. She was rarely on time for any event. But she then proceeded to spend the entire evening texting on her mobile. As much as Isabella enjoyed her fun and "streaks of rebellion" as Uncle Charles called them, she was normally very serious about family affairs. It wasn't like her to ignore a room full of relatives for some text message conversation.

I watched as her expression changed from a smirk to a wide smile. That seemed to be her regular face. If she wasn't grinning, she was either smirking or blushing. Not many things could make Princess Isabella blush, which only intrigued me more.

"She's still at it, then?" Rosalie said, announcing her presence as she came up behind me, where I stood in the doorway of our father's lounge.

"Who do you think it is?" I wondered aloud, turning to my sister when I heard her scoff.

"A lover, of course. See there, look how she's blushing." Rosalie said, gesturing to Isabella who indeed had a delicate pink blush coloring her cheeks.

"Isabella doesn't have lovers." I said confidently. I had never seen Isabella show any romantic interest in a man. I always thought she just didn't want the complications it brought in her position.

"Of course she does. She's probably bonked more twat than you." I stared after my sister in confusion, as she made her way over to Isabella. What was that supposed to mean?

BPOV

I tucked myself into the back lounge, hoping to stay clear of my father at this party. Recently, he had been pushing me to start dating someone. He seemed particularly fond of Jacob, unfortunately for me. So rather than have a fight and ruin my Uncle's birthday party, I decided to resume my earlier conversation with Alice.

I saw Rose approach out of the corner of my eye, giving a shallow curtsy before seating herself on the arm of my chair. I hastily shoved my phone down beside me, smiling up at her all innocence.

"So who is she?" My eyes widened at Rose's casual comment.

"She? She who?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat. What did she know? HOW did she know?"

"Whoever this girl is that can make you to blush so brilliantly?" I sputtered at the accusation, even if it was true.

"I…don't know what you're talking about. There's no girl, and even if there was one…"

"Isabella." Rose cut me off softly, looking down at me with a mixture of sympathy and pity. I didn't like it at all.

"What?" I said, daring her to reveal my deepest secret.

"Come with me."

APOV

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness as I slipped my phone under my leg. I watched both of their eyes follow my movement and I gulped.

"You know what we mean, Ali. You're hiding something from us and we're kind of tired of it." Emmett said. He never was as tactful as Angela. Normally it didn't bother me, because I was known to be a little blunt myself, but right now it was incredibly annoying.

"You're not entitled to know everything about me. If I want to keep something to myself, I don't see why that should matter to you." I responded sourly, crossing my arms in a defiant gesture.

Angela took a seat in a chair beside me, turning to me with a slightly hurt expression. "Alice, we're not trying to be nosey, we're just concerned about you."

"Coulda fooled me." I snarked.

"Don't be such a bitch, Ali." Emmett said moving to rub Angela's shoulders which had slumped slightly.

"Alice, we _are_ worried about you. We're your friends, but you don't talk to us anymore. And then you're dangling this _secret_ of yours in our faces. It's not cool, Ali." Angela said frowning.

"Well I'm sorry. I'm doing the best I can." I pouted. Keeping things to yourself was really hard! It's not my fault my roommates are nosey buggers. I giggled at my use of one of Isabella's words. The more we talked, the more I found her vocabulary slipping into my own. I was always pretty susceptible to that. My mother hated when I started hanging out with Emmett because more swears had made their way into my language.

"Why can't you just tell us? It's not like we're gossip girls." Emmett said, sounding surprisingly gay.

"Because." Was my brilliant rebuttal.

"Because why?" Emmett persisted, his hands going to his hips. I knew he was trying to put some humor into the situation, since the room had grown pretty tense.

"Because she asked me not to." The words slipping out, before I could stop them. I clapped a hand over my mouth, ashamed at my complete inability to just say nothing! Alice, you fucking idiot!

"She?" Angela started to ask, but I was done.

"Stop! Don't ask any more questions! I can't tell you anything, so just leave it alone! Please!" I begged before running to my room. Neither of my roommates were idiots, thought Emmett sometimes acted that way. I could only hope that I hadn't added much fuel to whatever ideas they'd been cultivating about what I wasn't telling them. If I knew my friends, and I did, then they were already in deep discussions about who "she" could be. I threw myself on my bed, muffling a scream into my pillow.

Fuck! If I messed this up, I would be kicking my own ass for the rest of my life. I had to do a better job. I had to try harder at keeping things to myself. And I would. For Isabella, I'd do just about anything.

BPOV

Rose had led me upstairs to her old room, locking the door behind me, and taking a seat on the chest at the end of her bed. I chose to remain standing.

"Isabella, do you really think I am so oblivious about my favorite cousin?" I looked at the floor, unwilling to meet her eyes. "Did you think I wouldn't notice that you danced with girls at the clubs we went to? Not only that, but you _enjoyed_ dancing with girls, where the best a man could get from you was a forced smile?"

I guess she had a point, but Rose danced with women too. That's why I thought she'd just write it off when I did it. Apparently, not.

"That's not even mentioning how many girls you've _admired _when we're out and at parties."

"Does it…bother you?" I finally got the courage to ask. It didn't seem to, by her tone, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Of course not. You're my cousin; I'm obligated to love you no matter what you do, but I certainly wouldn't disown you for something like this." She reassured me.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked. Suddenly she looked incredibly guilty and it nearly sent me into panic mode.

"Maybe Edward, if he believed me just now."

"What did you say?" I asked, frowning. Rosalie smirked, shrugging as she repeated her words. "ROSE!" I exclaimed laughing and slapping her wherever I could reach.

"It's true! Isn't it! You dirty slag!" Rose said, slapping me back as we both continued to laugh.

It felt good, finally talking and joking about it. Rose made me feel like it was ordinary and nothing to be worried about. I wish I had opened up to her earlier. I should have known she'd understand. I just wanted to enjoy this moment, because I knew Rose wasn't a good example for how the rest of my family would react. As much as it pained me to admit it about my friend and cousin, I wasn't even sure where Edward would fall on the issue.

**A/N How do you feel about Bella having someone to talk to, while Alice doesn't? They _are_ two completely different situations, right? At least that's what Bella's going to argue. We'll see how that works out in the next chapter. You can also expect a lemon or something lemon-like somewhere in the next couple chapters. Don't know exactly when yet, but just a heads up.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I was hoping to get more Alice/Bella into this chapter, but it was taking so long to write, I figured I'd post this and hopefully get the next part up soon. I hope you like it.**

Ch. 5

"Good Morning, Your Majesty." I curtsied, joining my Grandmother in the formal parlour. She had recently been asking me to sit in on her weekly meetings with the Prime Minister, and although it wasn't my favorite task, I didn't mind it so much. I grew up around politics, so I was comfortable in these settings.

"Good Morning, dear. Come sit by me and have some tea." She said, patting the cushion on the sofa next to her, before pouring a cup for me with two cubes of sugar and some milk. "David should be along shortly, but in the mean time we can discuss your thoughts on the agenda items for today."

"Oh, right. Umm…" I fidgeted nervously in my seat, trying to slyly peek at the folder on my lap. Arthur had given me the briefing this morning before breakfast, but I got caught up in a conversation with Alice and never got around to reading it.

"Isabella…" Grandmother sighed, giving me that disappointed look that I hated seeing.

"Grandma, I…" She patted my knee, silently telling me to be quiet.

"Isabella, please listen to me." She said seriously, and I nodded. "Though our role is often seen as insignificant and obsolete, and I'm not ignorant of those who wish us to be abolished all together, we are never the less here, and we have an obligation to our nation to represent them as the head of state. We are not entirely without power, remember, though I've always cautioned you to seriously consider the consequences before circumventing the democratic process. We still hold the final decision of how our nation will interact with foreign powers. These weekly meetings are a chance for us as the ruling monarchs to make our opinions known, and while not always followed, they can be significant. For instance, it was my suggestion that we commission a plan to build up infrastructure here in London, using private funds, rather than raising taxes. We're helping the economy and creating jobs without impacting our already tight budget. Do you understand what I am telling you?" Grandma finished watching me carefully.

"Yes. I'm sorry." I apologized again, nodding abashedly.

"I'm afraid I can't do much with your apology, my Bell. In the future, I would just ask you to be prepared for these meetings. I don't believe that is asking too much?" Grandma asked, raising an eyebrow at me with a thin smile. She wasn't happy. Grandma very rarely scolds me so blatantly, which means I've _really_ been acting like an arse. Of course my father's been telling me that constantly, but it didn't sink in how much I've been skiving off duties until Grandma pointed it out. Now I know I'm in trouble.

"Of course not, Grandma. It won't happen again." She silently nodded, before turning to William who had appeared in front of us. He was nearly always at the Queen's side, which is why it was strange for him meet me at the airport.

"Your Majesty, the Prime Minister has arrived."

"Wonderful. Have him enter." She stated, drawing back into her stern, yet cool public façade. William radioed the 'okay' to his men outside and soon one of the palace attendants opened the double door, bowing.

"Your Majesty, Your Prime Minister, Mr. David Cameron." David bowed deeply as Grandmother and I stood, acknowledging him. Mr. Cameron and I were well acquainted at this point, and had somewhat bonded over the horrid meeting with President Lambeau.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness." He greeted both of us with a kiss to the hand before we all settled into our seats.

"It appears you have not followed my advice to withdraw our troops from Afghanistan, if the bill to move more funding there is any indication."

"We feel the continued support of our American allies is important, right now Ma'am. With the death of Bin Laden, we need to remain a united front against those seeking revenge."

"The longer we blah blah blah…"

And that's about where I floated off into a day dream of Alice, doodling on my notepad. I wonder what she's doing right now?

It wasn't until nearly thirty minutes later that I rejoined the present conversation…quite abruptly, when I heard David mention same-sex marriage.

I sat up straighter in my chair, catching the attention of both the PM and Grandma.

"Did you have an opinion on this matter, Isabella. I'm sure we'd like to get a younger point of view on this issue." Grandma asked, and I quickly shot a look down at my papers. Apparently, another attempt to pass legislation for gay marriage was coming up.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I mean, we already have civil partnerships, so does it make much difference if we call it marriage?" I asked, trying not to be too strong on the subject for fear of causing suspicion.

"Our polling suggests a majority are not in favor…"

"Why?" I asked before I could stop myself. I immediately corrected my faux pas, at Grandmother's stern look. "I apologize Prime Minister, please continue." Mr. Cameron looked flustered at my interruption, but cleared his throat and started again.

"Yes, well, we've taken a few polls to gauge public opinion and while not an overwhelming majority, it still appears that a large number of people do not agree with same-sex marriage. We don't feel it is necessary to push the issue, as Her Highness said, we already have a legal option in place that corrects most of the perceived inequalities."

"But not all of them." I pointed out, leaning forward a bit in my seat. "Any inequality at all segregates people in same-sex relationships, essentially creating a second class citizen; which in any democracy is abhorrent." I stated, trying to keep my voice soft and even. It wouldn't do to start having it out with the PM in front of a room full of people, not to mention the Queen.

"While I am wont to agree with you, my dear, we must remember the careful balance we hold between our government and the Church of England. The Archbishop of Canterbury has advised against passing this bill. He will not allow ceremonies of this nature in the Church."

"Well he wasn't my appointment." I muttered under my breath, and saw a flicker of a smile on Grandmother's face. She knew I loathed that man. He was a creepy old wanker the few times I had met him. What kind of name is Rowan anyway?

"For now, I believe we remain at an impasse on this issue. Perhaps in the future, an answer will become clearer." Grandma said, moving to stand, which immediately set everyone else into action.

"Your Majesty, as always I thank you for your time. Your government will continue to work hard for the prosperity of your Kingdom." Grandma nodded and after a quick bow to each of us, Cameron left the room.

"Well, Isabella, I'm happy to see we have finally found an issue that interests you." Grandma said, smiling at me and I began to panic inside. Had I given myself away? No, I couldn't have. You don't have to be gay to care about equality! Right?

"Yeah." I said non-committedly.

"It is when problems such as these arise that I truly realize just what a different world I'm ruling. In my day, a marriage between two men or two women wouldn't have even been considered. It was taboo to even recognize these relationships existed, in proper company." Grandma said, as we started walking down the hall where lunch would be served.

"Oh?" I asked, hoping she would continue, so I could gain some insight into how accepting she might be of me.

"Yes. This is precisely the reason I feel having a younger monarch on the throne would be beneficial. You're more in touch with the people these days, my dear."

"But everyone loves you Grandma." I countered. She chuckled half-heartedly.

"Yes they love me as the old woman who lives in the castle and draws in tourists. I'm a relic of their past, a reminder of the country's history, but they wouldn't think twice about throwing me out if I tried to show any real governing authority."

I didn't know exactly what to say to that. In most cases, it was probably true, but…

"I think your people have more respect for you than that, Grandma." She smiled at me, stopping to cup my cheek lovingly.

"I hope so my dear." She sighed before heading off down the corridor for her next engagement.

As if she had timed it, the minute Grandmother departed I received a text from Rosalie.

_When do I get to meet your new _FRIEND?

I groaned closing my phone, without replying. Ever since Rose had confronted me that night at my Uncle's party, she'd been begging me to meet Alice. Looking back, I wish I hadn't gushed to her about how wonderful Alice is, but I was excited to finally talk about her with someone. The only things I didn't tell Rose were her name and where she went to school, knowing that if I did she would track her down herself. I still needed to speak with Edward…

My phone rang and I flipped it open with irritation, ducking into a side room. This girl just doesn't give up.

"No Rose, I'm not going to introduce you."

"_Rose? Your cousin? Who does she want to meet?"_ Alice's musical voice answered, and I nearly swallowed my tongue in response.

"What? Oh, er, nothing. How are you?"

There was a brief pause on the other end before she finally spoke again.

"_Fine?_" Her tone told me she knew I was hiding something, but thankfully she didn't push it. "_So what are you doing today?_" She asked, her voice light and curious.

"Well I just finished a meeting with the PM and now I have another couple meetings before my cousin's polo match."

"Sounds fun." Alice said, but I could hear some disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah." I agreed. It had been almost two weeks since I'd last seen her. She had exams last week, and I was bogged down with functions and meetings this week. I missed her.

"When can I see you again?" Alice asked as if she'd pulled it from my thoughts. I noted the slight desperation in her voice sympathetically.

"I'm going to be in Windsor this weekend. I have a bloody interview and photo shoot." I whined.

On top of having to deal with someone prying into my personal life, I would be alone up there; since Grandmother was attending a party, and Edward and Rose were visiting family on their mother's side. It's so boring there with no one around…Hmmm…

"_ISABELLA!_" Alice shouted into the phone, obviously not for the first time, and knocked me out of my thoughts.

"I just had an idea." A completely reckless and stupid idea, I commented to myself. There's no way I should even be entertaining it as a possibility, but I needed to see Alice! Badly!

"_What?_"

"How do you feel about coming to Windsor this weekend?"

"_Which hotel should I stay at?_" She asked excitedly, not hesitating in the slightest. I took a deep breath.

"You're not going to stay in a hotel. You're staying with me…at the castle." I whispered, my eyes flickering up to the doorway to make sure I was still alone.

"_What? Are you sure? I mean…isn't that…"_

"Yes, but I want to see you. I'm willing to take the chance, and I have a plan."

"_A plan?"_

"Yes! A brilliant plan!" I reiterated getting more excited by the minute.

"_Oh, I see. And what is this_ brilliant _plan of yours." _She chuckled.

I grinned to myself. She was going to love it.

"Don't worry about that, just come to Windsor and take the tour of the castle. Stand beside the suit of armor, next to the portrait of Victoria, in the hall of mirrors at two o'clock, and I'll take care of everything else."

"_What about my clothes and things?"_ She asked, and I frowned. I hadn't thought of that.

"Just bring the essentials in your rucksack. You can borrow whatever else you need." I decided. If everything went well, she wouldn't need very many clothes anyway, I thought, grinning again.

Just before Alice started to respond I heard a throat clearing in the doorway and looked up to see Arthur waiting for me, his pocket watch in one hand, and schedule in the other.

"Sorry, I have to go. I'll call you later." I said grudgingly, hearing her quick 'bye' before I ended the call.

"Your highness, I'm afraid you're running a bit behind."

"Sorry, Arthur." I mumbled, preceding him out of the room while he held the door. "Did Gabrielle drop off my outfit for the match this afternoon?" I asked, speaking of the personal stylist Grandmother had chosen for me. She dressed me for all formal and highly publicized occasions. I didn't particularly mind, since it saved me time usually. However, a couple of times I had absolutely refused to wear her selection. Her taste in clothes tended to be a little too _French_ sometimes.

"She did, Princess." Arthur answered shortly.

"And how did it look?"

"I'm afraid I'm not qualified to judge, Your Highness." I continued to stare up at him and he sighed. "I'm sure it will be well suited for the event, Princess."

I nodded and we continued our walk in silence.

* * *

><p>After what felt like years, I finally found myself outside. I breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of freshly cut grass and horses. Unfortunately, it was soon masked by the cloud of various perfumes the 'ladies of the aristocracy' deemed it necessary to suffocate us all with. I covered my mouth with a gloved hand and coughed lightly.<p>

"Your Highness." An amused voice said, and I looked up to see Rosalie.

"Where have you been?" I asked annoyed that I'd been left to the stares and whispers alone for so long.

"I was talking to Geoffrey Ames." She smirked, winking at me as I shook my head. Geoffrey was Edward's teammate and a regular visitor to Rosalie's bed.

"Rose! Why do you bother with him. He's a pompous arse!"

"He's a bloody good fuck, that's why!" She said completely unfazed, raising her eyebrow at me.

"I thought Edward told you to stay away from him." I questioned, already knowing her reply.

"And when have I ever done what _baby_ brother tells me?" She snorted.

"He's just trying to protect you, and I quite agree with him in this case." Rose just rolled her eyes at me before taking my hand and pulling me towards the field.

"Come on. Edward wanted to talk to you before the match."

As we approached I saw Edward standing beside his horse, obviously charming the girls crowded around him. When he saw us coming, he politely excused himself and moved away, bowing a quick greeting before I jumped into his arms for a hug.

"Eddie!" I laughed happily. I hadn't seen my cousin since his father's party, unlike Rose, who regularly stopped by. Edward was working with his father now, which limited his free time as much as mine.

"Isabella! I'm so glad you were able to come. It should be a good match today." He grinned placing me back on the ground while I adjusted my hat, which had gone askew despite all the pins holding it in place.

"I've never seen this club play before. Are they good?" I asked, looking over at a few of the men on the opposition, they looked more the type for rugby than polo.

"They are said to be the toughest team to beat in the league, but their captain and best player is out with a shoulder injury, so I'd say wagers will favor us today." I laughed as I pulled the vibrating phone from my purse. _Alice._ Sending back a quick reply, I put the phone back and looked up to see both of my cousins looking at me, Rose in amusement and Edward in curiosity.

"What?" I asked.

"I think it's become so natural, she doesn't even realize she does it anymore." Rose said, and I frowned, confused.

"So will you ever tell us who's on the other end of your texts?" Edward asked, smiling, while I shot a guilty look at Rose. I needed to tell him…soon, but not now.

"Eventually."

Edward's teammate called him over then and he pulled himself up into the saddle. After Rose and I wished him good luck we made our way over to the chairs which had been set out for us. Mark and Clinton stood on either side of them. As much as I loved my cousin, as soon as the match began my mind wandered to the weekend ahead. Alice and I would be alone together for _multiple days_…well besides part of Saturday and a few hours on Sunday. But still! I could barely contain my excitement!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So to compensate for the wait and breaking my promise to update like two weekends ago, here's an extra long chapter. I hope you like it.**

Chapter 6

APOV

"Angela, did you borrow my mascara?" I asked, racing between the bathroom and my bedroom as I packed a bag for this weekend.

"Here." My roommate said a minute later leaning against my door frame with the tube in question held out to me. She was frowning as she took in my room, where I'd thrown clothes everywhere looking for the perfect outfits.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile, adding the makeup to my bag.

Things had been a little…tense, I guess you could say. The last couple weeks hadn't been easy, after I'd gotten in a fight with Emmett and Angela. Emmett wasn't talking to me, but was hardly home recently for me to notice. Angela was trying to act like nothing was wrong, but even she was cooler to me. I could tell she was hurt that I was keeping secrets from her, but what choice did I have?

"So are you at least going to tell me where you're going, in case there's an emergency?" She said quietly from the door. Emmett had already left for his trip to Germany this weekend. I felt bad leaving Angela by herself, but there was no way I'd miss the chance to spend a whole weekend with Isabella. I'd been dying the last couple weeks. Texts and phone calls could only do so much to stave off my longing to see her, to kiss her, to….

"ALICE!"

"Huh?" I asked turning to my clearly irritated roommate.

"Are you going to tell me where you're going or not? I'm not going to follow you if that's what you're worried about." Angela snorted, waving the idea away like she was insulted that I'd even thought of it, though I hadn't.

"I know you wouldn't." I said, trying to placate her. "I'm going to Windsor." I told her, stuffing the last few things into my backpack.

"When will you be back?" She asked, softer now, less annoyed.

"Mmm, I'm not sure. Either late Sunday night or Monday morning, since I don't have classes until the afternoon." I told her honestly, watching as she nodded at the information before wordlessly turning back down the hall.

My phone beeped and I took it out to see a new text.

_Just got here. Can't wait to see you!_

I smiled at Isabella's words and eagerly grabbed my bag.

The train ride wasn't too bad, and I made it to the town in less time than I expected. It was only about 12:30, so I decided to look around for a bit. I didn't want to get to the castle too early and seem suspicious standing around in the same spot for so long.

As I walked up towards the buildings around the castle a shiver ran through me and I quickly realized it was a little chillier out than I thought. My legs, minimally concealed by a dark jean miniskirt, were covered in goosebumps. At least I had thought to bring a cardigan along, and quickly pulled it on over my low cut top. By the time I reached the main plaza, I was shivering and groaned as I felt the first few raindrops land on face. Why? Of all the weekends?

I ducked into the first shop I came across, which seemed to be a little café. Quickly fumbling in my bag for my wallet, I bought a coffee, delighting in the warmth it brought my frozen hands. I decided to wait out the rain in the comfort of the little shop, and grabbed a sandwich. Unfortunately, at 1:30, the rain was still persistently beating against the front windows and I had to reconcile myself with the fact that I'd likely look like a drowned rat when Isabella saw me for the first time in two weeks.

Scowling as I opened the door, I took a deep breath and ran out into the ran, slipping a little on the muddy cobblestones, but thankfully remaining upright. When I finally reached the public entrance to the castle, I was soaked to the bone, my hair plastered to my face. And on top of it all, I couldn't stop shivering! My teeth were chattering so loudly, the nice and dry attendants inside gave me pitying looks. Buying my ticket I ducked into the first room and worked my way through the crowds, eventually getting trapped behind a rather large tour group that was listening to someone lecture on the history of the room.

I groaned, pulling my phone from my pocket and noting that it was already 1:52. I needed to hurry! At least this wasn't my first time visiting the castle. I had come on a class trip a couple months ago, so I knew exactly where I needed to be and it was only two rooms away.

As the group finally moved along into a, thankfully, larger room, I was able to get around a rotund couple and squeeze out the next doorway into the hall of mirrors. Glancing around I noted that the room was far emptier than I expected, based on the other rooms I'd been through. I could only hope that this wouldn't work against me. It would have been easier to slip away unnoticed in a large crowd, but at least the few small groups that also occupied the room were closer to the other end of the hall, away from the place I'd been told to stand.

The corner had large ornately mirrored walls that unfortunately revealed my reflection. Drowned rat indeed. My clothes clung to my wet body, wrinkled and darker than before, which made the color of my cardigan look terrible with my shirt. I tried to fix my hair, but gave it up as a lost cause, when all I succeeded in doing was sprouting Alfalfa-like cowlicks all over. Groaning I checked my phone again and turned back to the hall. 1:59. Any minute.

My eyes darted back and forth. I had no idea how Isabella intended to just walk in here without anyone noticing. Maybe she was going to send one of her bodyguards to get me?

Just as I was thinking this, there was click behind me and the scratching of wood on wood.

Before I could even turn around, I was pulled backwards into a darkened hallway, the closing of the secret mirrored door blocking out most of the light. I would have screamed if warm, pouty lips hadn't immediately covered my mouth. I recognized the taste immediately, letting my hands explore a familiar body.

A gust of cold air ruined the moment when my teeth started chattering again. Isabella pulled back, her face looking concerned in the soft glow of dim lights further down the hall.

"Oh! Alice! You're soaking wet!" She exclaimed in a whisper, immediately rubbing her hands up and down my chilled arms.

"I-I-It's r-raining." I said dumbly through clicking teeth.

"Ohhh, poor baby." Isabella cooed, with a small chuckle I didn't fail to notice, but I let it go when she wrapped me in her warmth. "Come on, you need a hot shower." She stated, pulling me with her back down what I only just realized must be a secret tunnel.

"W-w-what…" I started to say, but didn't need to finish my question.

"They're hidden passages. I used to play in them all the time with Edward and Rose when we were younger."

Oh.

It was a complex journey through the mostly dark corridors, and I was impressed that Isabella seemed to know exactly where she was going as she pulled me around numerous corners and turns. Eventually a trickle of light signaled we'd arrived at an exit and she turned to me, placing a finger to her lips and I nodded. Slowly, she pushed open the door and light streamed in, causing me to squint at the brightness. Her body slipped out and I once again found myself in the dark. It was a couple minutes before Isabella finally returned, waving me out of my hiding spot.

The empty hallway was beautiful, shimmering in golden fixtures and ornaments. It was just how I'd imagine the inside of a palace would look. I didn't have long to gawk at it, however, as I was already being pulled quickly down the hall. We stopped in front of a huge intricately designed door, which Isabella quickly opened, ushering me inside while glancing anxiously at both ends of the hallway.

Once the door was closed behind her, Isabella's shoulders visibly sagged with relief, and I dropped my bag. Apparently, without her overwhelming anxiety, she was finally able to really look at me. Her eyes slowly took in my sopping wet form, lingering at my chest, where the cardigan had fallen away. My already tight shirt now clung to me like a second skin, and freezing nipples were announcing their displeasure rather obviously.

"We need to get you out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." Isabella purred, stalking over and peeling my sweater away without a second's hesitation. Claiming my lips again, our kiss quickly became heated, and I didn't even realize my shirt had been unbuttoned until I felt it fall off my shoulders and land on the floor with a muted 'splat.' I was feeling warmer already when she pulled away, letting her forehead rest against mine. "Come with me." She whispered, a hint of lust in her eyes. I noticed they had dropped to my chest briefly just as she pulled away, dragging me into the bathroom.

We bypassed a claw-foot tub in the center of the Victorian style room and came to a large glass shower, which stood out from the rest of the décor in its modernity. Isabella leaned inside, starting a flow of steaming water before turning back to me.

"I'll let you warm up a bit. Feel free to use anything in the shower." She said with a soft smile, before turning to leave.

"You don't want to join me?" I asked half in surprise and half in disappointment. She smirked at my pout, closing the distance between us in a couple steps and placing a hungry kiss to my lips. Nipping at my bottom lip she moved to my ear.

"The first time I see you naked, I want you underneath me on a bed, screaming my name." She stated in a low whisper that made my cheeks flush with heat. "We can save the shower for our second time."

"And who says you'll be the one on top?" I countered, trying to regain some confidence under the lustful gaze of the British vixen in front of me. She laughed, momentarily pulling me into a tighter embrace before stepping back with a smug smile and running the back of her fingers over my breast, teasing the alert nipple through the fabric of my thin bra.

"Because I always get what I want." She said, giving me a cheeky grin and a wink before sauntering back out of the room, leaving me staring after her speechless.

BPOV

GAHHHHH! Why did it have to rain? It's hard enough resisting her when she's dry, but with her clothes clinging to every inch of her petite form, nipples practically begging for me to touch them…

"UNNNNGH." I groaned, into my pillow falling onto my bed as I made a futile effort to calm myself down. Oh my God! What I wouldn't give to be in that shower with her right now, with my hands running smoothly over her soap slickened skin.

A knock at my door interrupted the fantasy I had slipped into and I checked the clock. Two-thirty exactly. Arthur was nothing if not punctual and his daily visit at 2:30 was exactly why I hadn't joined the gorgeous girl currently soaking wet and naked in my shower.

Shaking my head to get rid of the thoughts I pushed myself up to sit on the bed, but just before calling Arthur to enter, I noticed Alice's wet rucksack laying on the floor. Arthur would definitely notice that.

"Just a moment." I called, hurrying over to hide the bag under my desk before darting back to stand by my bed, trying to seem nonchalant as I called him to finally come in.

"Good Afternoon, Your Highness. I've come to inquire as to your dinner preference this evening." Arthur asked, looking down at his clipboard. If it wasn't just me here, I'd be obliged to attend a semi-formal dinner with the family and guests, but as it was, I needn't worry about that.

"Could we order in? I think I'd like to have dinner in my suite and turn in early. I'm rather tired today."

Arthur nodded, actually looking happy that I planned to stay in.

"Of course, Princess. I think it a wise idea, getting a good rest before your day tomorrow." He gave a small smile, before making some note on his papers. "And what shall I order for you?"

Rather than orally relaying it, I grabbed a slip of paper from my bedside table and walked over to hand it to him. He read over the slip, giving no indication of his surprise besides a small raise of his eyebrows. He wouldn't question my order, but I thought it a good idea to give an explanation for a larger amount of food than normal anyway.

"I know I won't eat it all, but I haven't had Indian food in a long while and wanted a little bit of all my favorites." I told him, turning towards my bookcase, casually thumbing through a book.

"Of course, Your Highness. Shall I have it brought in at the normal time?" I nodded in response. Giving him a genuine smile as he turned to leave. "If that's all, I will bid you good evening, Princess?"

"Good night, Arthur. See you in the morning." I returned, casually acknowledging his bow before he left, closing the door behind him. I moved to lock it, once I thought he was far enough away not to hear the click.

Once that was done, I took in my room, deciding to wait for Alice on my sofa.

My suite was arranged so the sitting room was on the opposite side of my sleeping quarters from the bath, therefore, I never heard the door open. I gave a start when two small arms wrapped around my neck from the back of the couch, but quickly recognized the smell of my strawberry body wash.

"Mmm, you smell like me." I said quietly without thinking, causing a light giggle to sound next to my ear. I turned my head and grinned as my face nearly bumped into gorgeous cleavage swaddled in a white fluffy towel. "Well hello." I said leaning in to leave a kiss to the tops of each breast before pulling back and looking into Alice's amused eyes.

"I believe I was promised some clothes to wear, since _someone_ didn't let me bring anything more than a backpack." She said jokingly.

I stood, walking around the couch to fully take in her appearance. The towel was large enough to wrap around me without revealing anything, but on Alice, it looked like a knee length dress. Not that this expansive covering took away from her appeal. Drops of water coming off her hair slipped over her shoulders, drawing trails down across her collar bone and slipping right between the two perky mounds of her chest. Licking my lips, I let my eyes wander up and down her form a couple more times before she finally cleared her throat, setting me into motion.

"Right." I said, marching over to my wardrobe and trying to find something that wouldn't be huge on Alice. Seeing nothing, I went to my dresser and pulled out my tiniest pair of cotton lounge shorts and a tank top. My room was kept at a higher temperature, so she wouldn't easily get cold. In fact, I planned on keeping her very warm throughout the weekend, even without the thermostat's help.

Alice took the clothes from me with a quick kiss before moving towards the spot where her bag had been. Noticing it's absence she shot me a questioning look and I made my way to the desk, pulling the bag from it's hiding spot and handing it to her.

"I'll just be a minute." She said quietly, before slipping back behind the bathroom door. I sighed, going back to wait impatiently on the couch. This time I was turned so I would see as soon as she entered, and my God, what an entrance it was.

I strange sort of gurgle left my mouth as I openly gaped at her unbelievable body, hips swaying seductively with each step she took forward. My eyes fell to the bare feet, barely making a sound as they crossed my floor, then up the long, perfectly toned legs until I reached the top of the thigh, where finally the soft blue cotton of the shorts covered her waist. The band of the shorts was rolled over at least twice, but they still hung off her hips tantalizingly. With the shorts so low around her waist, and the tight tank top bunched up a bit, a fair amount of her beautiful tight stomach showed off an accessory she didn't have before.

"New piercing?" I asked, voice slightly roughened by lust as I stared hungrily at the belly button ring, waiting to be tongued. It had a tiny amethyst jewel on a small silver chain dangling off it, looking gorgeous against her creamy skin.

"Mhmm. You like?" She practically purred, sauntering up to where I now stood drooling over the find.

"_Fuck yes." _I breathed, trying not to moan, when her body pressed into me, and my eager hands finally found the smooth skin of her lower back.

"Mmm." Was all I heard before Alice's lips found mine and the ability to talk left me completely, along with any desire to ease into our weekend together.

Our mouths worked furiously against each other while I maneuvered the two of us onto my couch, where I got Alice just where I wanted her…beneath me.

"I told you I get what I want." I murmured into her neck where I began trailing kisses and sucking on the skin languorously. All I received in response was a small moan as my hand found her calf, resting it by my hip and letting my hand slowly drag up the outside of her leg. My fingers stretched out to feel as much of her as possible when I reached her thigh, gripping it possessively a few times before letting my hand slip beneath the bottom of her shorts, palming her firm bum.

Her hips bucked up into my own thigh, pressing her center against it and letting me feel the heat from her sex through the shorts. Groaning, I pushed my leg harder into her, letting my own puss find relief from her other thigh.

I moved back up to her mouth letting the both of us ride towards the elusive pleasure while I enjoyed a good taste of her tongue. Once we were both thoroughly teased into mindless humping, I pulled my mouth down her body, stopping only briefly to cup her breasts and lavish them each with attention. My real destination lay just a bit lower, and when I laid my first kiss to her smooth stomach and felt the muscles quiver beneath my lips I finally slowed down. Leisurely, I made my way across the expanse of the skin exposed when I pushed the tank top up just beneath her breasts. Her skin was baby soft as I gently let my thumbs stroke her sides where my hands clung to her hips.

"Isabella. Oh lord!" She moaned before falling into a whispered chant of my name when I finally let my tongue lazily pull at her belly button ring. I had expected the metal to be cool against my hot mouth, but it was about the same temperature, warmed by both our body heats. I wasn't much of a talker during sex. Usually I'd had to be quiet to avoid unwanted attention, through walls of flats or even houses…there was that one time on the balcony…(brilliant, but _very_ stupid).

So, yeah, I wasn't much of a talker, but Alice seemed to enjoy letting me know she was happy. And interestingly, the more Alice lost herself, the more her southern accent, I'd only heard on occasion, slipped into her speech. It was incredibly sexy.

"Ohhhh, Lord! Please." She begged as my tongue ran along the top of her shorts, dipping just under them in the middle.

My fingers snuck down lower on her hips, tugging on the shorts just enough to reveal dark blue lace panties. The tiny string securing them around her waist looked like it would snap at the slightest pull, and I strongly considered testing that theory immediately, but instead I continued my slow torture. We had all weekend. There was no need to rush. I wanted to savor this moment. I couldn't possibly tell you how and why we didn't fuck in the hotels. It certainly wasn't for a lack of desire. Yet, now, in my own room, I was glad we hadn't. Alice deserved better than a quick lay in a hotel. She deserved better than only seeing me once every few weeks as well. In short, she deserved better than me and the twisted life I could give her, but for whatever reason, she seemed to think I was worth the effort. So until she wised up, I was happy to have her.

A couple minutes later, the shorts were pulled over her dainty, sweet feet and tossed on the floor. I swam back up her body to rest my head just above the fabric of her panties, breathing in the smell of strawberries and arousal. So much better than plain oxygen. Next time I go diving, I'm going to demand this air in my tank.

"Iz…Baby, please." I beamed, turning my head just enough to lay another wet kiss to her stomach as her fingers laced themselves into my wild brown locks. My thumbs slipped into the front sides of her panties and gave a tiny tug, causing Alice to moan loudly at the pressure put on her clitty.

I moved to lay a kiss to the inside of her thigh, pulling, what I only now comprehended was, a thong, down just a bit lower, so my curious fingers could play on the sensitive skin just above her treasure. She was smooth as a baby here too, I was happy to note. Not that a bush turned me off. I'd done a fair share of muff diving in the past, particularly on trips to Eastern Europe and parts of France. The best trips were to Turkey and Slovakia. The girls were amazing in bed, but so far in denial, there was no worry they wouldn't stay quiet.

My phone blaring in my pocket interrupted me just as I was finally removing Alice's panties completely. Without looking at it, I pulled it from my trousers and tossed it on the table, returning my attention to Alice, who was writhing beneath me. Words had left her now it seemed, as the only sound leaving her mouth were long drawn out moans and tiny whimpers.

I kissed back up her inner thigh until my nose just barely brushed against her sex which was dripping in its readiness. Just as my tongue took its first swipe of the beautiful pink folds my phone rang again. Once more, I ignored it, stretching out a hand blindly to silence it before continuing my exploration of Alice. I wrapped an arm around her thigh, letting my thumb caress her clit, with light pressure. Alice groaned and my phone rang AGAIN!

"Fuck." I muttered, glaring over at the buzzing phone moving across my table.

"Just answer it." Alice sighed, her eyes closed against, what I knew was, the unbearable torture of having a building orgasm ripped away.

Grabbing my phone violently, I answered. "Yes?" Trying to stay as polite as possible, while dragging a hand through my messed up hair, severely irritated.

"Isabella? This is your father." I rolled my eyes at his usual greeting. As if I didn't recognize his voice.

"Yes?" I said again, impatiently.

"I'm calling to inform you that you are to be at Buckingham no later than noon on Sunday."

"What? Why?" I asked, angrily.

That would take away nearly half my weekend with Alice, since I needed to be at the interview and photo shoot most of tomorrow. I sat up now, catching Alice's worried glance as she moved to pull her panties and shorts back on. She'd obviously spotted my mood change.

"I have arranged for you and Jacob Black to have lunch with the Queen."

"Absolutely Not!"

"You WILL attend Isabella! I've had enough of your skiving off duties and lounging about! You need to settle down and prepare to take the throne!" He roared back at me. I stood then, pacing the back of the couch to bleed off my excess energy, so I didn't break anything.

"I will NOT! I absolutely loath that man, as you are well aware." I countered. "What did Grandmother say about this?" I asked, not believing that she would allow this. She knew of my strong distaste.

"The Queen has agreed to the meeting." He stated, and I huffed. How could she? "The Earl of York's son is well bred and knowledgeable in politics. He's just the sort you need to keep you focused and acting as a proper Queen should." I glared at the wall, as if my father were standing there. He and Jacob were so much alike, it's really no wonder he seems so set on him becoming my husband.

"He just wants to control the crown himself." I hissed through gritted teeth, trying to hold on to some semblance of decorum.

"Well at least one of you would take the responsibility seriously then." My father rebutted, and I wanted to scream. Gripping the back of the couch tightly, I saw Alice watching me worriedly. She reached out to cover my hand with her own, the touch calming me a bit.

"I will discuss this matter with the Queen upon my return Sunday." I finally said lowly, in a detached tone.

"Noon, Isabella." Was the last I heard before hanging up the phone and throwing it into a cushion. Standing rigidly behind the Sofa, I closed my eyes, hanging my head as I took deep breaths.

"Who was that?" Alice asked softly, the concern evident in her voice.

"My father." I muttered, swinging around the couch to take a seat next to Alice. She immediately moved to my side and wrapped her arms around my waist, snuggling up against me. I smiled, turning my face to hide in her hair, as I let her scent calm me. She let me pout for a few minutes, but then extracted herself to stand in front of me, hip cocked to the side.

"Don't let him ruin our weekend Iz! I know! Let's do something fun!" She said, bouncing on her toes, a wide grin lighting up her face. Her excitement made it impossible to stay upset and I chuckled pulling her to me by the waist and lifting her tank top to kiss her stomach.

"I thought we were doing something fun…" I murmured into her skin, trying to pull her back down onto the couch, but for such a little thing, she was strong, and instead, eventually pulled me up.

"Nuh uh. We'll resume that later, but now I want to play a game!" She said, looking around my room for some hidden trove of toys or something. Shaking my head, I picked up the remote on the table hitting a button so the Tele raised up out of it's hutch. Opening the bottom section, I turned on my Wii, and got the equipment we'd need. Somehow, I just knew Alice would love this. A sharp gasp behind me as I set up the floor mats confirmed my suspicion.

"Oh my Gosh! DDR!" She squealed happily, taking a controller from me. I usually got pretty hot playing this, so I tore the shirt I was wearing off, leaving me in just a simple black bra. I smirked wickedly at Alice whose face was flushed as her eyes roamed my body freely. "Ohhh we'll _definitely_ be finishing what we started, later." She said mostly to herself, licking her lips before finally pulling her eyes off of my chest and back to the tele.

Alice was adorable to watch. She got so into the dances, and sometimes would sing along with the songs. I missed a lot of steps just watching her fluidly move to the beats. I could tell when she knew I was watching because she'd add a sexy little wiggle to her moves. It was easy to forget about Sunday while watching her and laughing at how terrible I was at this game compared to her.

An hour later, we were back on the couch, this time across from each other, her feet in my lap and mine in hers while we tried to outdo the other's massage.

"You know, I bet we could think of someway to hang out together and not have them think it's romantic." Alice said, pressing her thumbs to my instep and causing me to moan.

"I told you Alice, they…"

"I know, but…" I interrupted her, sighing at having to discuss this again.

"I'm sorry. We just can't be friends, not in public." I said bluntly. I chanced a look at Alice expecting to see the sad eyes she normally held after this discussion, but this time she just seemed impatient.

"I _know_. But what if we weren't friends?" I frowned, not following, and I told her so. "I mean, maybe I could work for you or something." I scoffed waving the suggestion off. I'd never have Alice work for me, besides, how would that be any better?

"Just listen for a sec. I was thinking I could be like a personal assistant or something."

"Arthur is my personal assistant. I don't think I'd be looked upon very favorably if I sacked a man who's worked for the crown all his life and replaced him with a Yank. Besides I'd never do that to him anyway." I said. Alice considered this for a moment before perking up again.

"I could be like his apprentice or something. I mean, he is getting kind of old. He'll eventually have to retire." She said, and I chuckled. She didn't know Arthur very well. He would never retire. He'd die serving the crown, just as he was practically born serving it.

"That's not likely."

"Okay, then, maybe I could be like a hand maid? Do royalty still have those?" A laughed at her scrunched up face.

"No, not really. Why are you so determined to be public?" I asked, wary. Not that Alice wanted to hurt me or use me in anyway. I knew her better than that. I was wary that she might be starting to realize she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't be with me. I know how much I'm asking of her and I wouldn't blame her if she gave up.

"I just miss you." She sighed, pulling her feet back and adjusting to lay on my chest, her head tucked under my chin while I wrapped my arms around her.

"Is it getting to be too much? Do you want to stop seeing me?" I whispered, scared of the answer.

"No! I want to see you more!" Alice said, her head popping up with alarm. "Do you want to stop seeing _me_?" She asked, my fear reflected in her eyes. I pulled her to me for a reassuring kiss.

"No." I finally answered after a thorough snog. She settled back down into my arms and we happily lay their for a while in silence until I realized something. "Did you call me Iz, earlier?"

Alice squirmed a bit in my arms, fidgeting. "Umm, yeah. Well, I mean…I just sort of shortened your name without thinking. I'm sorry. I won't call you that if you don't like it." She rambled and I tried not to show my amusement.

"No, I think I rather like it." I said, considering the nickname in my head. "Only when we're alone though." I appended.

"We're always alone." Alice murmured, playing with the fingers on one of my hands.

Now it was my turn to fidget. I knew I needed to tell her, and I figured now was as good a time as any, but I still worried how she'd take the news.

"Well, actually…" I started, catching her attention immediately. She turned adjusting herself so she could see my face. "The thing is…I thought maybe I'd introduce you to my cousin." I rushed out, waiting for an explosion. Alice didn't speak, just stared at me like she knew there was more to the story.

"Well you see, I think Rosalie would really like you and she's been nagging me to meet you…"

"How does she know about me?" Alice interrupted sharply.

"I told her…"

"You told her? About me? After reminding me every time we met that it was imperative no one be told about this?" She said, getting up from the couch and crossing her arms as she looked down on me. Her voice was deceptively calm, but I could tell by her eyes that she was angry.

"Yes, but she's my cousin." I tried to explain, standing up as well. I wasn't accustomed to having people lording over me. It was incredibly uncomfortable.

"So?" Alice asked, her voice just slightly shrill.

"So I trust her." I tried to reason, crossing my own arms as we fell into a stare down. This was SO not how I envisioned the weekend going.

"Well I trust my friends, so why can't I tell them?"

"Because I don't know them, so I don't trust them."

"Well I don't trust Rosalie."

"Well _I _do."

"Well _I_ trust my friends." She countered, and I rubbed my temples in aggravation. "Are you saying the only person that matters here is you?" She asked, and even though I knew it was a trick question, my mouth still opened, and the word still spilled out before I could stop it.

"Yes."

Alice's eyes widened and she scoffed in disbelief before stomping around the couch towards her bag.

"Well then I think I'll just leave."

"Alice wait!" I said, running after her. There was no way I was letting her walk out of here.

"Don't worry, _Princess_, I'll make sure no one knows we were ever associated."

I stopped, frozen in place. _That_ _hurt_.

"Alice, that's not… I don't want you to go. I want you here, with me." I pleaded, trying to take hold of her hand that she wrenched away from me.

''You know, I lost my two best friends because I didn't tell them anything. They know I'm lying to them and it hurts their feelings, but I do it anyway…because I thought you were worth it."

"Alice, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you don't matter. You do!"

"If you cared about me and trusted me, then you'd trust my judgment. I thought we were in this together. I thought we _both_ decided _our_ relationship was important enough to keep from everyone, just so we could have it. But I didn't realize it was only _me _that you didn't trust. Apparently, only you're allowed to judge whether people are entitled to know our secret. A _secret_ that if it got out, would take you away from me!" Alice was crying now, angry tears, as she yelled at me. I was at a complete loss. I expected her to be mad, but I hadn't expected it to be quite to this level.

"But Rosalie won't tell anyone." I said, not really seeing what the issue was here. I was trying to follow her, but she seemed to be only telling me half of her thoughts.

Alice threw her hands into the air, a humorless laugh falling from her lips. As she turned back and started stuffing the wet clothes she'd laid over my desk chair back in her bag.

"Alice, stop! Just…tell me what's wrong." I begged, grabbing the still damp shirt from her hands. She stood back up, advancing on me.

"What's _wrong_ is that you don't seem to realize that there are TWO people in this relationship. Your decisions to tell people affect _me too_! Even if Rosalie is as trustable as you think, maybe someone overheard you talking about it. If the news got out, you'd leave me. I'd lose you, and it would be _your_ fault!" She said, poking me in the chest, rather hard. I guess I could see her point. A bit. "NOT TO MENTION, having a secret that only _I_ can't talk about means that you don't trust _me_! How do you think that makes _me_ feel? Because, once again, THERE'S TWO PEOPLE IN THIS RELATIONSHIP!" She shrieked, and I glanced nervously towards my door. No one should be in this part of the castle, but there's always a chance a servant might pass through. Unfortunately, my glance didn't go unnoticed. "Oh! Am I being too loud? Wouldn't want anyone to know about your dirty little secret." Alice scowled, returning to the task of repacking her bag.

Now angry myself, I ripped the bag from her hands, throwing it across the bedroom.

"HEY!" She yelled, but I silenced her with my hand. Steely gaze locked on hers.

"We talked about this Alice. You said you understood. That's the only reason I allowed this relationship to happen. I told you it would be difficult, but you insisted you would be fine." I muttered lowly.

"That's when I thought we were in this together, equally!" Alice hissed back.

"Yeah?" I asked sarcastically, "Well we're not."

Alice's eyes widened again, surprise and hurt flashing in the blue orbs. I continued on, though. This was important for her to understand.

"We're not equal Alice. What would happen to you if this got out? Huh? Nothing. You'd go on with your life, maybe even get a little fame and fortune out of the deal." I whispered scathingly, trying to ignore the hurt in my chest as I watched the tears fall down Alice's cheeks. "Do you know what would happen to me? Besides being gossiped about and criticized both in the political and public spheres across the WORLD, I'd also likely lose my place as heir to the throne, or be forced to marry some wanker who would control and use me. If I did lose my place, my grandmother could never pass on the crown, because it would go to either my crazy, slightly pedophilic aunt, married to a foreign national, or my half wit distant cousin who doesn't know his arse from his head! My _scandal_ would be in every future history book, humiliating me for centuries after my death. My portrait will hang in the _bloody Portrait Gallery_ and they'll say, 'this was the princess who was a fucking dyke and ruined her life and her family before dying alone!' My family would probably disown me! I'd probably be _excommunicated_!" I said, looking at Alice's shocked face through my tear filled eyes, as I gasped in a deep breath. I hadn't meant to go on like that. But once I got started, the words just kept coming, exposing all my worst fears.

"Isabella…I…" Alice started, before giving up and just pulling me into a hug, holding me tightly, while I continued to cry.

"I'm so scared." I sobbed into her shoulder, unable to stop myself.

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I hadn't…I didn't think…I'm sorry." She murmured into my hair, stroking it softly.

A knock on the door interrupted us, and I looked over to see it was already six o'clock.

"That's our dinner." I explained briefly, wiping my face, and Alice nodded, moving into the bathroom without being told. Slowly, I made my way to the door, undoing the lock and opening it to find one of the servants, Henrietta I think, with a cart holding all the essentials for dinner, with Mark and Clinton standing behind her. I was surprised to see both of them. Normally, one of them came if I order out to check the food and make sure it was safe, but I didn't know why both of them were here. Regardless, I stood aside, letting them all into my room. Henrietta went straight to work preparing my small table by the window with a table cloth and place setting before pouring a glass of water and preparing the food. I turned back around to find Mark and Clinton waiting for me to acknowledge them and watching me with concern, probably due to my puffy eyes. Bowing, Mark finally spoke up.

"Your Highness. May I inquire as to why your door was locked?"

"No." I replied shortly. Mark and Clinton nodded.

"Of course, Princess. We were merely concerned. A maid reported hearing yelling a little while ago when she was passing by your door on the way to laundry." He stated, even though it was really a question, which his raised eyebrow made clear.

"I was watching a movie." I gave as an explanation, not bothering to elaborate as I made my way to the table, taking a seat and placing the napkin across my lap. Each package of food had been emptied into a china bowl, causing half of my small table to look like a buffet. I waited patiently as Henrietta finished preparing a small sample plate for Mark or Clinton, carrying it over to them. Apparently, it was Clinton's turn to taste test tonight, as he quickly made his way through each small portion of the food before nodding.

"We will return in the morning with Arthur to escort you to the interview, Your Highness. We have also been asked to inform you that the location for the photo shoot has been changed to the old drawing room." Mark said, bowing with Clinton as they both bid me goodnight. Henrietta stood beside the table, waiting, as was normally done, to refill my glass and eventually take away the plates. This was going to be a bit tricky.

"I want to eat alone tonight." I said, leaving no room for argument. I could tell she was uneasy, not wanting to get in trouble for neglecting her duties, so I softened my voice. "Return at 7:15 and you can take the plates." I promised, to which she finally nodded and curtsied before leaving. As soon as the door closed, Alice's head peeked out of the loo, checking to make sure the room was clear before coming over to the table and pulling the other seat around to sit closer to me.

"Well you sure have them trained well." Alice said, trying to coerce a smile out of me, but I was still lacking humour from earlier. Sighing in defeat, she looked over the dishes on the table. "Indian food? Yummy." Taking my plate, I slid it between us, motioning for her to share it with me. Dinner wasn't exactly how I had planned it. We were trapped in a suffocating silence that was both awkward and tense. Neither of us knew what to say it seemed.

"Soooo, would you consider that our first big fight?" Alice finally asked, her voice still a bit timid, not sure if I was going to lose it again, probably. I took a deep breath, trying to pull myself out of this funk I'd fallen into. I wasn't mad at Alice, though it probably seemed that way to her. I just wasn't sure how to act now that I'd cried in front of her and ranted on about all my fears. But when I looked up at Alice, she didn't look at me any differently. She was worried, maybe a little scared herself, but I didn't see any pity or anger in her eyes.

"No, it was our second." I finally murmured, looking up at Alice with a small smile.

"Oh?" She asked. Still hesitant to completely relax.

"Yeah, our first fight was when you said baseball was better than cricket." I said, a small giggle escaping me as I thought back to that heated discussion in the hotel room. It ended in a rather impassioned snogging session. It's too bad this one didn't have the same result.

Alice looked at me, relief evident in her face.

"Well, I still say baseball is better. It's the American pastime!" She exclaimed, her enthusiasm returning.

"And America was a British pastime!" I countered easily, laughing at the mock indignation on Alice's face.

"That's all we were to you? Just a hobby, something to pass the time?"

"Yup." I answered beaming as I leaned back in my chair. I was so happy we were back to normal. Back to easy conversations and silly banter. Back to us.

**A/N Woo hoo, this chapter was up for like thirty minutes and I got my first ever homophobic review. I was wondering when some ignorant asshole would finally leave one. No worries. I deleted it :)  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Did I say the characters weren't mine? I can't remember. If I didn't. Not mine.**

Chapter 7

BPOV

I awoke Saturday morning tangled up in the limbs of a warm body, with a wide smile on my face. Peeking open one eye, I checked my clock, noting I still had thirty minutes before my alarm was due to sound. Alice's face was pressed into my chest, eyes still closed in a peaceful sleep. I smiled at how adorably ruffled she looked in the morning, her little mouth open just a bit, hair all over the place. I especially liked how she looked in my clothes.

After our fight the previous evening, Alice and I never really got back in the mood for anything serious, so instead Alice threw a t-shirt over her knickers and climbed into bed while I wore my usual sleepwear. We talked late into the night, whispering our secrets and cuddling under the fluffy duvet.

I didn't want to move out of Alice's warmth, but the lavatory called, so being as gentle as possible I pulled Alice's arm up, intending to slip out of her grasp. Apparently, even in sleep she was stubborn. With a soft grunt, she tightened her grip on me, worming her way closer against me, and wrapping one leg over both of mine. Sighing, and torn between frustration and amusement at her actions, I used a little more force to extricate myself from her hold, slipping out of the bed. Alice huffed, but rolled onto her stomach, slipping her arms up under her pillow, still asleep.

I had only just finished in the bath, and was moving back to the bed when I heard a soft knock at my door. Glancing at Alice to see she was still sound asleep, I grabbed my dressing gown and threw it on before swiftly making my way to the door before whoever was there decided to knock harder. Opening it just enough to see out, my eyebrows raised at Mark and Clinton waiting in the hall looking both sheepish and determined.

"Yes?" I inquired, watching as they looked between each other. Mark was the first to speak up.

"We require an audience with you Your Highness. It's very important." He said, Clinton nodding his agreement. I didn't bother to hide my surprise. This was unexpected and couldn't have come at a worse time. Alice shuffled quietly on the bed behind me, and I froze.

"This is not a very good time. Perhaps later, after the interview?" I suggested, moving to close the door, but Mark quickly stepped forward, his voice lowering so I could only just hear him.

"It's about your friend, Miss Alice." He said quickly, and my eyes darted to Clinton in alarm.

"I know." He stated, calmly meeting my eyes.

"May we come in princess?" Mark asked again, and I didn't really see a way around it, so without a word, I opened the door allowing them to enter, but glancing towards my bed to be sure our conversation hadn't woken Alice. Motioning for them to wait inside the door, I moved back to close the curtains around my bed before leading them into my sitting room. Once we were there, I turned, crossing my arms and fixing Mark with a glare.

"Apparently you felt the non-disclosure agreement you signed didn't apply to Clinton?" I whispered angrily.

"Your Highness, if I may be so bold…" Clinton started and I turned my glare to him. Lowering his voice to an even quieter level he continued. "Your associations, or rather your preferences have been known to both of us for quite a while. Mark did not need to tell me anything."

His confession froze me. They knew. _They both_ _knew_! I thought I had always been careful up until that night at the club with Alice. How could they possibly know?

"How?" I asked sharply, eyes still narrowed at my two bodyguards. Clinton looked at Mark, who was apparently the silently designated speaker now.

"Princess, under our obligations as your security, there are certain responsibilities incumbent upon us…" I rolled my eyes, interrupting.

"Speak plainly." I demanded, not at all in the mood to be led about by my nose.

"We followed you princess." Mark finally stated bluntly.

"Every time?" I whispered hoarsely, as the realization that they knew of every single one of my past affairs started to sink in. They both nodded calmly and I buried my face in my hands horrified. They had known all this time. Which meant I'd probably looked like an arse, thinking I was sneaking around with Alice the last couple months.

"Your Highness, neither of us would ever break our loyalty to you or your trust. The information need travel no further than the three of us." Clinton tried to reassure me, but that wasn't true. Rose knew, they knew, soon Edward would know, and Alice was insistent that her friends could be trusted. This was getting out of hand. My lungs felt tight, and I leaned against the couch, a hand clutching my chest.

"Princess, are you alright?" Mark whispered urgently, moving to my side with concern. I nodded, taking deep breaths, though they did little to calm the hysteria rising within me. All it took was one mistake, one uttered comment, and my life would come crashing down around me. I'd lose everything. I'd lose Alice.

Clinton had moved off and returned swiftly with a bottle of water from my cooler. I nodded my thanks eagerly opening the bottle and taking several sips, letting the cool liquid soothe my parched throat.

"Is that the only reason you needed to speak with me this morning?" I finally asked, when the room stopped spinning and I no longer felt faint.

"No, Your Highness, we wished to inquire as to your plans for today. Miss Alice cannot remain in your room during the interview. The maids would certainly be alarmed to find her here." Mark noted worriedly. I pondered this. Originally I had planned to sneak her back out through the tunnels so she could wander in the public parts of the castle and grounds, but then I would need to risk exposing the entrance to the tunnels twice more.

"What do you suggest?" I asked, looking between the two men.

"The maids clean our quarters early, Princess. Miss Alice would be welcome to stay in either of our rooms during the interview. We could escort her there shortly before returning with Arthur for the interviews." Mark recommended. I looked to the clock to see it was already late. If this plan was to work, Alice would need to be out of my room in about thirty minutes. Smiling thankfully at Mark and Clinton, I nodded.

"Thank you both for your understanding. I cannot tell you how incredibly grateful I am for allowing this."

They both nodded, shooting me smiles before bowing.

"We'll take our leave now and allow you time to dress. We will return at half passed the hour for Miss Alice, Your Highness." They departed quickly, and I hastily made my way back to the bed, opening the curtains to see Alice still soundly asleep, her face scrunched up in a pout. I giggled, crawling onto the bed and settling myself over her lower back. Bending down, I placed three kisses across her neck, nuzzling her hair briefly with my nose before whispering.

"_Alice._"

"Mmmm." She moaned, turning her head the other direction.

I pulled at the collar of the oversized shirt she wore, exposing her shoulder and placing more kisses.

"Alice, honey. Wake up." I murmured against her skin, playfully nipping it. She squirmed a bit, but still refused to rouse herself. "Alright. You leave me no choice." I said seriously, before moving off to her side and giving her bottom a sound slap.

Alice yelped, lurching up and twisting in the air to stare at me, first in shock, then in mock anger.

"I warned you." I said, playing innocent. Alice huffed, crossing her arms, but didn't disagree. Leaning in, I pecked her on the nose before rolling off the side of the bed. "We have to hurry. I'll tell you about it in the shower." I said, winking and sauntering off towards the bath. I heard a commotion behind me and looked back to see Alice frantically trying to extricate herself from the sheets. I laughed loudly, continuing on my way to start the water.

Unfortunately, time didn't allow us more than a few heated touches and brief kisses before I was shooing Alice off to get dressed while I finished up washing.

When I finally finished and came out of the bathroom, Alice was looking over some pictures on a shelf. They were mostly of Edward, Rose, and I when we were kids, or of Grandmother. Coming up behind her in just a towel, I wrapped my arms around her waist, returning my lips to their favorite place on her neck.

"When are they coming to get me?" She asked softly, as I continued my affections. Grumbling, I let my eyes seek out the clock. If they were as punctual as usual, they would arrive in three minutes. I needed to get dressed.

"Too soon." I muttered, forcing myself to pull away and open my wardrobe. I pulled on some trousers and a blouse. I would be redressed and made up before the interview and photo shoot anyway. Alice had gone to get her bag, since it couldn't be seen here anymore than she could, and we both turned at the light knock on the door. I motioned for her to stay where she was and finished buttoning my blouse on the way to door. Opening it, so Alice remained concealed, I smiled when I saw Mark and Clinton waiting. They both greeted me bowing as I let them in the room. Both of their gazes turned to Alice, who was blushing and looking down at her shoes. Giggling, I moved to her side, taking her hand.

"Don't worry. They look scary, but they'll take good care of you." I said, winking at my two guards, who smiled, nodding. I never should have doubted their loyalty. I knew them better than that. Pulling Alice away from the desk a bit, I made the introductions.

"Alice, this is Mark and Clinton. This is Alice Brandon." I said looking between them. Mark and Clinton both bowed to her, saying, 'Miss Alice' which succeeded in making her blush even darker and her blue eyes grow wide. "They do that to me too." I mock whispered, rolling my eyes and making Alice giggle. "Here." I said, reaching around her and pulling my computer off the desk with its power cord. Clinton came forward and I handed it to him. "Now you'll at least have something to do while you're waiting."

"Your Highness…" Mark said, glancing at the clock worriedly. I sighed, nodding.

"She'll be out in a moment." I told them, and they wordlessly took their leave. Turning back around, I saw Alice looking at me nervously. "It'll be okay, sweetheart." I said, smiling gently. It felt odd to be the one doing the reassuring. _I_ should be the one freaking out. But I trusted Mark and Clinton, with my life, and with Alice.

"When will you be finished, again?" She asked, for probably the tenth time this morning.

"Most likely around three, but I'll try and finish earlier if I can." I promised, leaning in for one last kiss before our separation. I pulled back, taking a deep breath and pulling one of my heavy cloaks from the back of the desk chair. Securing it around her shoulders, I couldn't resist leaning in for one more peck before pulling the deep hood up over her head. I was under no misconceptions that she wouldn't draw attention, and look odd, but no one would question her being escorted by Mark and Clinton, and most importantly, no one would be able to see her face.

Taking her hand, I pulled her towards the door and finally handed her into my guards' care. Bowing to me again silently, they quickly ushered her off down the hallway, and I retreated into my room.

Ten minutes later there was another knock at my door and I called for them to enter, already knowing, and being correct, that it was Arthur, Mark and Clinton. I looked quickly to my guards with concern, while Arthur was looking over his schedule, and Mark nodded almost imperceptibly. A small breath of relief left me, before I quickly composed myself again when Arthur looked up.

"I'm afraid this morning will be quite hectic, Your Highness." Arthur said, giving me a sympathetic smile. "Not to worry though, I've made sure to schedule some rests into the hullabaloo." He said, grinning. Well somebody's in a good mood today! I thought, beaming back at my assistant. "You will be taking breakfast in the family dining room, then Gabrielle will dress you for the interview with Miss Sawyer." Ah, Diane Sawyer, so that's who my interview is with! Hmm, that means a mainly American audience and probably a fair amount of personal questions. "Of course, she has already been made aware of topics not to bring up." And I nodded. "After that session is complete, we will have an early lunch and then Gabrielle will be assisting you with the photo outfits." I groaned, ignoring Arthur's disapproving look.

"How many different sets are there?"

"I believe there are three, Your Highness, all very tasteful." He said, nodding to himself. "There is one other thing I wished to discuss. We spoke briefly last month about hosting a university student for a few weeks as part of a program in governmental relations…" My head snapped up. I definitely did NOT remember anything about this.

"What program?" I asked, not caring that it was probably something I should already know about. Giving me a slightly disapproving look, Arthur thankfully chose not to comment on my ignorance.

"The United Kingdom's universities have often sponsored programs for students to work within Parliament, to gain a better understanding of the political system. The past couple years Cambridge, Oxford, and a few other local universities have been attempting to build a similar program here with the crown and its advisors. They see it as an experience in history and global relations."

"Oh."

"Quite." Arthur agreed. "Most of the problem was the security risk involved for the royal family, but they seem to think they'll be able to weed out any unsavory types. I remain skeptical, but the queen has approved the program at her advisors' behest. There's little that can be done now, as the application process began today. I bring it up only because it may be mentioned in the interview later."

Mark and Clinton didn't look particularly thrilled at the idea and I could understand why. I didn't care to have a stranger following me around either.

"What exactly does this require of me?" I asked unhappily.

"Very little, Your Highness. The student selected will only be in the palace twice a week in the afternoons and will spend the majority of their time with the Crown advisors, most likely. They may be in the background to observe a few meetings or events and you may be asked to allow them a short audience, but nothing more invasive than that." Arthur assured me, looking positively scandalized at the idea of someone shadowing me or the Queen about as I had thought.

"The final candidates will also be undergoing an extensive background check that Clinton and I are assisting with, Your Highness." Mark added.

I just nodded, knowing there was nothing I could say if the Queen had approved it. I wasn't particularly happy with her decisions as of late. Irritated, I chose to lead the way out the door, despite it being against security protocol. I just wanted to get the day underway.

Two hours later I was seated comfortably in an armchair in front of one of the palace's grander fireplaces, trying my hardest not to fidget as I waited for the final touches to be taken care of before we began taping. I looked up to see Miss Sawyer smiling kindly at me. She had interviewed me before, a few years ago. As journalists went, she wasn't too abrasive. I preferred her methods over some of the brasher and blunter techniques others had used when they were trying to make a name for themselves by catching me off guard. It never worked. I'd been giving interviews since I could talk. I knew better than to react to anything they said. That's not even mentioning the several people standing by to intercede should it become necessary.

"Okay, Your Highness, Diane, we're on in 5…4…3…2..." He pointed to us and we both took up huge fake smiles for the camera.

After giving a short introduction, Miss Sawyer, who I'd been asked to call Diane, turned to me.

"Well Princess Isabella, I believe the last time we spoke was shortly after your mother, Princess Anne passed away. I know that was a difficult time for you…" She let her question trail off and I resisted the urge to glare. Wasn't my mother on the 'Do not mention' list?

"Yes, it is still difficult." I answered shortly, without letting the displeasure seep into my words.

"And now you've stepped into the role of heir to the monarchy at such a young age. How are you handling it all?"

"Well it's certainly been trying at times, but I take each obstacle as it comes. I could not ask for a better example or teacher than my Grandmother. I just hope to be able to continue her legacy and not blunder it up too badly." I gave my stock answer with a small forced chuckle. Diane laughed as was expected before we fell back into more questions about my future and expectations. It wasn't until about twenty minutes into the interview that she finally got a sparkle in her eye and I knew the questions she really wanted to ask were about to start.

"Speaking of public image, you used to be seen quite frequently on the night scene. The tabloids used to call you the party princess." I chuckled disdainfully a bit at the reminder of my nickname, shaking my head. "But we haven't seen you at the clubs recently. Have you left that in your past since you returned from Haiti?

"I did mature greatly during my time in Haiti. It was a humbling experience that I will always keep with me as a reminder to be thankful for all the good fortune in my life. I still enjoy going out with friends. I'm in my early twenties and I don't see anything wrong with relaxing occasionally, just as someone else my age would."

"Understandable. And with that I'm afraid we'll have to take a short break. When we return, we'll be asking the question admirers across the globe want to know." Diane said, smiling into the camera. My eyebrows raised involuntarily at this bit of news.

"Okay and we're off. Everyone take ten." The director/producer announced, hurrying over with Diane to thank me and tell me how well I did.

Arthur arrived shortly after with a glass of water for me which I gratefully took.

"You have done very well so far, Princess. I had hoped she would keep her questions a bit more respectful, but I suppose it's what to expect from a journalist, particularly an _American_ journalist." Arthur muttered unhappily. I turned around to see Clinton and one of our new security members, Trevor, flanking my seat.

"Trevor." I acknowledged and he greeted me as expected, before I turned to Clinton, a question on my face.

"Mark is taking lunch to a friend. He will return shortly Your Highness." Clinton said, giving me a pointed look and I realized I had completely forgotten about food for Alice. I felt like smacking myself in the forehead. My bodyguards took better care of my girlfriend than I did!

"Of course." I acknowledged, turning back around to take another sip of water.

It seemed like I'd only had a couple minutes to relax before we were back on camera, Diane reintroducing us to the future audience before turning to me.

"So, the question everyone has been waiting for. Will hearts be breaking all over the world tonight? Is there a special someone in your life?"

I chuckled, trying to stay as casual as possible. "I'm afraid not." I said, watching as Diane tried to hide her obvious disappointment that I wouldn't be using her interview to announce my future husband.

"No one's caught your eye yet?" She pushed, and struggled to keep smiling.

"My life is fairly busy at the moment. It doesn't leave much time for building relationships, especially romantic ones, but perhaps one day…" I trailed off leaving it open to whatever people wanted to think.

"You must have thought about it though. What would Mr. Right be like for you? Your dream man." She said in her soft, almost motherly voice that made the question sound more gentle and friendly than it actually was.

I sighed quietly, thinking about how to answer. I could just lie and list of the generic male qualities everyone looks for, but a lot of what I looked for wasn't gender specific anyway. And even if I did like men, I wouldn't feel comfortable listing off physical qualities I desired.

"Well, they must be kind and genuine. I've never cared for liars or selfishness. I suppose I also look for a sense of humor and…" I thought some more, finally shrugging. "I suppose I just have to be comfortable with them. That's the most important thing."

"Wise words." Diane praised smiling at the camera. I felt like rolling my eyes, but refrained. The interview continued for far longer than I had expected, but it was explained to me that the entire time would not be seen. It would be edited later for length. The rest of the questions were easy enough to answer at least, mainly being about what I did for entertainment and general questions about my daily routine. I couldn't comprehend in the slightest why people found my scheduling to be fascinating. Regardless, I answered dutifully, aware that the more cooperative I was, the faster I would be finished and the faster I could return to Alice.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I had spent the majority of my morning looking up the history of the British monarchy. After my discussion with Isabella last night, I realized how little I actually knew about the expectations placed on her. I was also curious to see whether there had ever been a gay monarch before. Sadly, I didn't find any confirmed cases, but a few were questionable. It seemed to me that people could assume Isabella was gay all they wanted, but unless she outright admitted to it, most would turn a blind eye. That's how it was in the past at least.

Isabella's security guard Mark had brought me lunch, which I was thankful for, since I hadn't considered how I would get food while sequestered away. The sandwich was amazing! He'd even managed to get me some French fries and a cookie! Next to Isabella, who had an unfair advantage, Mark had easily become my second favorite palace person. Although to be fair, if Clinton had brought me lunch, it would have been him. I'm very fickle that way and easily swayed by good food.

Once I'd finished lunch, I checked my school email to see whether my professor had graded our exams yet, but instead found an all school email from the global relations department. Normally, I'd just delete these kinds of emails, but the word monarchy caught my eye and I opened it shocked to see the perfect opportunity. Isabella wouldn't like it, I was sure of that, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. If I was selected, it would give me a legitimate reason for coming onto palace grounds and maybe even seeing Isabella! I had to at least try! Making up my mind, I quickly set about to create the best application possible.

Just as I was starting to fill out the online form, I received a text from Angela.

_Did you see the email?_

She knew it would be obvious to me which one she meant, since she was well familiar with my previous obsession for Princess Isabella. I giggled to myself thinking that the only thing that had changed was my obsession now centered on the Isabella portion and not the princess part. I answered her in the affirmative and received a quick replay.

_Are you going to apply? Or is your attention not on the Princess anymore?_

It was fairly amusing that she thought my secret lover would distract me from my obsession, little did she know.

_Oh no. I'm applying. Nothing would keep me from an opportunity to be with Princess Isabella._

_J Good. I'm glad to see some things haven't changed. Good luck!_

_**A/N So I'm not going to try not to whine because I know how long you guys waited for this chapter, but I really had a hard time writing it. It seemed like no matter how much I changed it, I couldn't do what I wanted properly. Needless to say, I'm not particularly happy with it, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer since I think it was getting worse the more I played with it. **  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N No I didn't abandon it. And now that I'm pretty much finished with this weekend from hell in Windsor, hopefully my updates will come much quicker. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 8

"Miss Alice? May I enter?" I looked up from the website where I was still working on the application to find Clinton in the doorway.

"Um, yes?" I said softly, still not really comfortable with all the formality. With my approval granted, Clinton moved into the room, but remained little more than just inside the door.

"Her Highness will begin the photo shoot soon, and if you would like, there is a place where you could view it while remaining out of sight." He offered. I grinned back at him.

"That's awesome!" I said, quickly exiting the web page and pushing the laptop aside. "Are we going now?" I asked eagerly, to which he just nodded. I started to move towards the door, but Clinton stopped me quickly.

"Your cloak please, Miss Alice."

Duh, Alice! I mentally scolded myself before moving back to the couch where I'd draped the garment. Pulling it back over my shoulders and with the hood in place, I made my way back to where Clinton stood. He led us out into the empty hallway, and only about fifteen feet to the right before stopping beside an antique looking candle holder on the wall. My eyes widened as he pulled it down, unlatching another one of the hidden doors in the place and ushering me inside quickly. Once he'd closed the door behind us, he pulled out a small flashlight, and gestured for me to follow him along the dark pathway. I felt oddly comfortable in his presence, which surprised me. Normally, I wouldn't follow a strong man like him into a pitch black hallway, where no one would find us; but between my eagerness to see Isabella and the feeling of calm he seemed to exude, I didn't think twice about it.

About five minutes later he paused, turning off the flashlight and moving something on the wall to expose a tiny hole. A little bit of light streamed into the darkness, and after a quick inspection, Clinton moved to the side, and motioned for me to look. Peeking through the hole I could see people moving passed quickly, completely oblivious to the tiny hole about waist height. Of course I didn't know what it looked like from the other side. I could be looking out through some dead king's belly button for all I knew.

My thoughts swiftly left my head when I managed to find Isabella across the room. She looked bored and restless, but never the less sat with rigid posture on a formal couch beside the fireplace. A book placed next to her on the cushion. She was wearing casual clothes, tight jeans with a loose top. For a moment I was disappointed. For someone reason when they said photo shoot, I imagined her in a bikini or something equally revealing. I should have known better. This was the Frickin' Princess of Wales, not some Playboy bunny. Though she would look cute with the ears and a little cotton ball tail…hmmm.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt Clinton lean down to speak close to my ear.

"Miss Alice. I must take my leave from you now and return to my duties. I ask that you please do not move from this spot until we return from you." He stated, making it clear that although it was said nicely, it was an order. I nodded my head, sparing him a brief glance as he started back the way we came before I turned to watch again. Things were settling down now, and several people were calling out directions. Isabella put on a smile and the flashes began. She was flawless. If I hadn't seen her previous expression, I would have thought she loved being there. What seemed like only a short time later, the cameras stopped and Isabella was ushered out of the room. I frowned, waiting to see what was going on. Fifteen minutes later, she returned in a different outfit, with new make up, and moved to stand beside a book case, looking out the window. These pictures seemed more serious than the previous ones, with almost a hint of melancholy.

"Okay, last set everyone! Give me the other lense… I need more light!" A balding man in a polo shirt and jeans started yelling. He had two different cameras hanging around his neck, so I assumed he was the photographer. Isabella had disappeared once again, this time returning in a more formal outfit. People were once again rushing around, moving furniture, setting up lights, and God only knows what else. I only had eyes for one person, and she was wearing an absolutely beautiful sundress. Her hair had been done in a lose braid, the end of which hung over one shoulder as she fingered it. I watched as several people ushered her around, constantly hovering around her with make up or lighting gadgets. As was expected, I suppose, Isabella handled it with grace. Not only that, but she would occasionally smile or joke with the frantic people.

As the final pictures were being taken, there was an obvious burst of energy in my princess, genuine smiles forming on her face. When they called a wrap to the shoot, she just about jumped up from her seat and I saw Mark and Clinton move to her sides. Mark leant down briefly to share something and I could have sworn I saw her eyes dart in my direction, but they were all moving out of the room in the next instant and I convinced myself I was seeing things. Sighing, I slid the piece of wood back in place to cover the hole and slid my back down the wall. I guess I just wait now…in the dark.

Not five minutes later I heard footsteps quickly approaching and I stood, waiting to see who was coming. The steps halted just a few feet away, and I could just make out a shadowy figure standing in the hall. It was too dark to see much of anything really. But a moment later I was being swept into a pair of arms and pressed gently back into the wall, a sense of déjà vu coming over me.

"Well, if it isn't my own personal peeping tom…" Isabella chuckled slowly raising my arms over my head and holding them there, while the rest of her body molded into mine.

"Oh Clinton…" I sighed playfully, eliciting something like a growl from Isabella. Roughly pulling on one of my hands, she pressed it against her breast.

"Does that feel like Clinton to you?" She hissed, sending shivers through my body. I felt her nipple hardening against my palm and decided that the time for jokes had ended.

"I wouldn't know." I stated briefly before claiming her lips in a hard kiss. She pushed against me harder, the wood on the wall behind me groaning a bit at the pressure, but I barely felt it. Her mouth dominated my own and I barely registered her hand tugging the back of my thigh upwards. Taking the hint, I wrapped one of my legs around her hip, using it to pull her even closer. I moaned at the feeling of her hand running roughly along my leg. My hips began to make slight rocking motions against her, needing more contact.

"Alice. Oh God, Alice." She breathed softly as I let my hands massage her gorgeous breasts. It was strangely intimate, only being able to feel and not see her, but it wasn't what I wanted for our first time, and by God! This would be our first time! I was done with the waiting.

"I want you. _Please_. I need to see you." I begged, pulling her down to me so I could suck on her neck while trailing my calf over the curve of her ass. My hands never left her breasts. I wanted to touch as much of her as possible.

"Yesss." She moaned her agreement quietly.

And then she was gone, out of my hold and pulling be behind her. We were practically running when we finally reached the exit. As she had done the day before, Isabella peeked outside briefly before waving me out. Apparently, we'd come back to the same exit as yesterday, as I followed her down the hall and into her room. The sound of the latch clicking into place, signaling that the door had been locked, was all we needed to put us back in motion. I barely even had time to register that Isabella was wearing what she'd left in that morning, although her shirt looked to have been hastily buttoned. The top four undone, allowing my eyes a liberal view of cleavage. It wasn't enough though.

"Thank God! I've been thinking about this since our shower this morning. I barely managed to control myself then." I murmured my agreement, leading Isabella backwards towards her bed as I made quick work of her shirt, pulling it off and throwing it somewhere behind me.

"I know." I agreed, only half paying attention as I nearly clawed off her lace bra in my frenzy. I was so involved, I hadn't even realized that she'd been undressing me at the same time. As we fell onto her bed, a mess of limbs and lips, she was topless and my pants had seemingly disappeared. She bit her lip as I pulled away long enough to take in her gorgeous body. A tiny blush found its way onto her cheeks and I couldn't help laughing.

"Is the princess being shy?" I teased, squealing when she tossed me onto my back, a smirk back on her face.

"Demure isn't really my style, if you hadn't noticed." She stated before claiming my mouth again. The passion which had swept through us in the darkened passageway returned with vengeance and it was all I could do to just keep breathing. Isabella was very talented. My small taste earlier on the couch paled in comparison with the complete adoration she was lathering on my body with now.

"Oh…Oh God! Baby! Yes! Oh, yes!" I murmured, my head thrashing from side to side as my beautiful princess silently went about devouring my sex. Her hands continued to roam my body, skillfully playing it to a crescendo, at which point I was fairly certain half the palace heard me screaming her name. I hope this place has thick walls! Her only response was to hand me a pillow, which I bit into it hard muffling my cries, as she continued her work.

"Isa….Baby. God! So good!" I panted, barely hanging on to my sanity as I felt a second orgasm quickly building. When she finally brought her hands down to assist that heavenly tongue, I made my peace with God, sure I would die from pleasure. In fact, I think I stopped breathing for longer than is advisable.

"FUCK!" I screamed, my hips lifting off the bed as she caressed my inner walls. I looked down to see amusement dancing in her brown eyes. God she was sexy! As the second orgasm washed over my body, I didn't even realize she had moved back up until her hot breath caressed my ear with whispered foreign words.

"Mon Dieu! Vous etes magnifique. Comme un ange. Mon bel ange."

Even with my minimal French language knowledge, I could figure out what she said. The silkiness of her assumed French accent was almost enough on its own to make me cum a third time.

"Mmm, oui. Et tu es incroyable." I hummed, capturing her mouth and pulling her more firmly against me.

"I thought you couldn't speak French?" Isabella asked with a raised eyebrow when we parted.

"I can't really. Just a few things that I picked up." I assured her. "But enough of that. There is a princess I need to attend to…_thoroughly_." I lowered my voice at the last word, smirking as I noticed Isabella gulp. She tried to hide her nerves behind confidence, but I could see them anyway, and smiled. "Don't worry sweetheart. I'll be nice…the first time."

BPOV

I was happy to discover Alice was just as vigorous and enthusiastic during sex as everything else she did, not that I really expected anything less. She was ferocious, yet gentle in the way she attacked my body. Few had been able to draw the amount of sounds from me that she did, and she seemed exceedingly proud of every squeak and moan elicited.

After the lengthy attentions she bestowed on me, we had finally settled back into the mattress, curled around each other. It was nearing dinner, and I knew at any moment someone would be coming to bring me the food I'd requested after the shoot.

"Alice, we have to get up." I whispered into her hair from where I was spooned behind her.

"Nooo, I'm comfy." She whined, wiggling her ass into my lap, causing a sharp breath to escape me.

"Our supper will be arriving soon and I think they would find our lying naked in bed, upon their entrance, rather shocking."

"You think?" Alice said, and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

Slipping away from her I rolled over, hanging my legs off the raised bed and stretching my hands over my head. A gasp made me look back over my shoulder to see Alice's eyes wide and her mouth open, taking in my lower back.

"You have a tattoo? How am I only just seeing this?" She rushed out, lunging forward to see it better. Honestly, I had no idea. I thought she'd seen it in the shower, but I guess she was too distracted by my front side.

Along my lower back, hidden below the edge of all pants, were two words: onus potestatem. It was small and written in simple black calligraphy.

"What's it mean?" Alice asked, grasping my hips in both her hands and staring down at the words.

"The burden of power." I stated quietly, before turning around to look at Alice, who was waiting patiently for me to continue. "My mother used to use it to describe the responsibility of our duty to the Kingdom." I looked away from the piercing blue eyes to stare at the wall. "I know it sounds kind of…"

"No it doesn't. You're mother sounds like she was very smart. I guess you got that from her, along with her beauty." Alice whispered, in an uncharacteristically subdued moment for the both of us. I tended to shy away from emotional conversations… or lash out in an attempt to stop them, but I didn't feel that urge with Alice. Not now, anyway. Without thinking I fell into her arms, tears coming unbidden to my eyes, but I forced myself not to cry. I had mourned enough over the years, both for my mother and for my own selfish desire of anonymity. It was enough. Alice shushed me, letting me hide away in the crook of her neck while she ran her fingers over my tangled hair.

Our moment was cut short by a knocking on the door. Sniffling a little I pulled back and stood to get my dressing gown while Alice slid off the side of the bed, out of sight from the door.

Once I was covered appropriately I opened the door greeting both the woman wheeling a cart of food and Clinton. Mark was absent tonight.

As soon as they entered, the woman, who must be new since I didn't recognize her, began setting up dishes on my small table. A fairly large pheasant was uncovered with side dishes of boiled potatoes and green beans, along with a steaming boat of gravy. Though it was meant for one person, the portions were plenty large enough to feed two, as I'd hoped.

Clinton held back where I stood, his gaze lingering at my face with a furrowed brow.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?" He asked quietly, mindful of the woman setting up the table. Clearing my throat I carefully swiped at my eyes which I'm sure where slightly red.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I assured him.

Once everything was set, Clinton managed to convince the woman to leave, and made his departure as well, closing the door behind him. Moving towards it, I waited a few moments before turning the lock into place. When I turned around Alice was waiting for me, dressed in her sleep clothes from the night before.

"That's the tiniest chicken I've ever seen." She said in astonishment, causing me to laugh, despite myself. I pulled her into my arms, placing a kiss on her neck. "How are you?" She murmured into my shoulder, hugging me back just as tightly.

"I'm fine." She looked at me skeptically, but I just smiled wider. "Really I'm fine. Just a momentary break down." I tried to make light of it, uncomfortable with being so vulnerable. I hadn't really spoken about my mother much, at least recently. I suppose the reminder just caught me off guard.

"If you say so." Alice said, settling herself into my lap once I'd sat down, and filling the plate in front of us while I wrapped my arms around her waist. I knew she wasn't going to just forget it, but for the moment she was letting it go, and I appreciated that, telling her so with a little squeeze to her waist and a kiss on her arm.

Over dinner, the somber mood finally lifted thanks to Alice's jokes and careful teasing. It was like nothing happened…well after the sex part, I mean. After the dishes had been taken away, Alice and I moved over to couch, where she snuggled against my side and I threw a blanket over our legs.

"You know, I did some reading on your family history today?" She mentioned casually, though its randomness still surprised me.

"And?" I urged, wondering where her train of thought was going.

"Well, there were a couple people who were suspected of being gay, but they never came right out and said it, so people just ignored it…"

"And you thought if it worked for them it would work for us?" I asked somewhat condescendingly. I tried to keep a handle on bitterness festering inside me.

"Not exactly, but…" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Alice, the people you read about lived before there was electronic media; when word of mouth was how gossip got around; but most importantly, it was when the monarch held the most power in the kingdom. Even if not absolute, it was close enough. It's not that way anymore. If I were to hold your hand on the street, the pictures would be all over the world in less than twenty-four hours."

"But you could just say we're friends. They wouldn't know."

"It's too great a risk. I'm sorry." I muttered, starting to pull away when a small hand grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"Please don't leave. I'm sorry. I don't mean to keep bringing it up, I just…"

"I know. I'm sorry for being such arse. I want more than anything to be able to take you out or kiss you on Millennium Bridge, but it's just not an option."

"I understand." She whispered, making me feel even more retched. Taking her hands I turned in my seat so I was looking straight at her.

"Alice, I want you to know that I wouldn't even be taking the risk I am now with just anyone. You're very special to me. You know that right?" She nodded, a smile coming back onto her face. Leaning in, I placed a chaste kiss on her mouth, wrapping her tighter in my arms. "Come on, let's get into bed and I'll tell you a story, since you're so interested in my family history." I said brightly, trying to lift the mood again as I pulled her up.

"Ooo, I love story time." She giggled happily following me onto the bed where we slipped beneath the covers.

"Once upon a time, there was a stalking party."

"A what?" She asked, before I could even really begin.

"A stalking party. It's hunting, you know. Grandma is very fond of it actually."

"The Queen hunts?" Alice asked somewhere between shocked and amused.

"Well mostly she goes to watch, but she takes a few shots sometimes. I used to go when I was younger, but haven't been in a while. I was more fond of riding…Anyway, do you want to hear how my Great Uncle Albert shot his brother by accident or not?" I asked laughing at Alice's expression.

"He shot his brother?"

"Yes, now be patient and I'll tell you the story…" I said, pulling her back into my chest and resting my chin on her shoulder. I was dreading having to leave her in the morning, even more than my tea with Jacob. I suppose I just needed to make this night last.

"Once upon a time there was a stalking party, and my Great Uncle Albert, may he rest in peace, insisted he was going to take the lead even though in his older age he couldn't see but five feet in front of him…"

**A/N If there are mistakes in the french translation, it's my fault because I've always been terrible at making agreement with genders. If there's mistakes in the Latin...blame Google. Thanks!**


End file.
